Attraction
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est la petite sœur de Daniel,qui sort avec Regina. Elle ne s'entendent pas, mais tout change après une soirée. Swanqueen !


**Attraction...**

Emma : (Rires) Dany pose-moi par terre...

Daniel : Pas questions, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis qui est ce garçon qui te tourne autour ?

Emma : (Boude) J'ai bientôt 15 ans, je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges.

Daniel : Je suis ton grand frère, parle ! Sinon je te torture et papa et maman seront de mon côté.

Emma : Ils sont toujours de ton côté, tu es le fils prodigue et moi le vilain petit canard.

Daniel : Dit pas de bêtises, alors...je connais tous tes points faibles.

Emma : (Souffle) C'est juste Killian, c'est un copain qui m'a ramenée en moto la dernière fois. Maman a faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque, et j'avais mis un casque.

Daniel : (Pose par terre) En moto, sérieux Em ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas pu résister, maman refuse de m'en acheter une, papa est d'accord mais il n'ira pas contre elle comme d'habitude. Du coup je travaille au Granny's tout l'été pour me la payer moi-même.

Daniel : Et tu es sûre que ça va en dehors de ça ?

Emma : C'est juste que tu es loin, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Puis quand tu es ici, tu passe tout ton temps avec sa Majesté, je ne te vois plus. Les parents me rabâchent les oreilles que je devrais prendre exemple sur toi, faire Médecine, devenir une personne respectable et je t'en passe. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça moi, je veux pourvoir choisir ma vie.

Daniel : Je suis désolé Em, c'est vrai que je passe pas mal de temps avec Regina. Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'as nous accompagner au cinéma aujourd'hui, on ira manger une glace après.

Emma : Tu veux déclencher la troisième guerre Mondiale ? Ta chérie me déteste, elle est pire que les parents pour me critiquer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve ?

Daniel : Elle est belle, intelligente, forte. Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître, au fond c'est une femme merveilleuse, la femme de ma vie. Viens et je te promets que samedi on passe la journée seulement tous les deux avant que je ne retourne à la Fac. Je parlerai à papa et maman pour qu'ils te lâchent, en attendant tiens-toi loin de ce Killian. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, ok ?

Emma : Tu devrais la prévenir que je viens, elle va moyennement apprécier.

Daniel : Em stp fait un effort avec elle, je l'aime et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec elle.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, mais tu promets pour samedi ?

Daniel : Promis. Viens, on va être en retard et Regina déteste ça.

Emma : (Marmonne) Voila qui est étonnant !

Daniel : Je t'ai entendue Em, stp vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, ça me rend triste que vous ne vous entendiez pas.

Emma : Ok c'est bon, fait pas ton regard de chien battu, ce n'est pas du jeu. Je ne dirais rien à sa Majesté, si elle fait pareil. On va voire quoi ?

Daniel : Le dernier Stars Wars, Regina n'aime pas mais elle sait que j'adore cette saga. Tu vois, elle pense à moi, puis je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle quand je ne suis pas là tu sais.

Emma : Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, bref samedi soir papa m'a autorisé à aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Ruby.

Daniel : Oui August m'en à parlé, on ira sûrement faire un tour avec la bande.

Emma : Cool, tu pars à quelle heure dimanche ?

Daniel : En début d'après-midi, j'ai un cours important lundi je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Emma : (Triste) Tu ne seras pas là pour mon anniversaire le mois prochain ?

Daniel : Eh sois pas triste ma crevette, c'est temporaire et promis samedi on passera une bonne journée.

Emma : Muai, on est arrivés et à l'heure.

Daniel : Oui, ma puce (Embrasse). Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

Regina : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente de te voire, salut gamine.

Je me retiens de répliquer, respire un grand coup et parle d'une voix posée.

Emma : Bonjour Regina, merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne avec vous.

Elle semble étonnée par ma réponse et Daniel fier, ce qui me décroche un sourire. Mon frère est mon héros, je ferais n'importe toi pour lui, même supporter sa Majesté.

Daniel : (Tend un billet) Tu t'occupe des pop-corn stp ?

Emma : Ok, vous voulez quoi comme boisson ?

Regina : Jus de fruit, peu importe lequel.

Daniel : Comme toi, ce sera parfait.

Je pars mais je l'entends quand même parler à Daniel qui éclate de rire.

Regina : Ta sœur est malade, d'habitude quand je l'appelle gamine elle sort de ses gonds en deux secondes.

Daniel : Je lui ai demandé de faire un effort, au fond je sais que tu l'aime bien.

Regina : Muai, samedi j'ai prévu une super journée au lac avec toute la bande. Pour ta dernière journée...

Je ferme les yeux, je pense que ma journée avec lui et fortement compromise, encore. Je reviens et voit que Regina semble contrariée, elle me jette un regard noir et s'assoit.

Daniel : Fait pas attention, merci. Je m'assois près de Dany et je l'entends lui murmurer, qu'il m'avait promis, qu'il m'avait laissé un peu trop de côté ces temps-ci.

Regina : Elle peut comprendre que tu as autre chose à faire que de passer tout ton temps avec elle. Franchement, on ne se voit jamais, on est dans des Facs différentes. Dès fois je suis contente d'être fille unique, je ne comprendrais jamais votre lien, ça me dépasse.

Daniel : C'est ma petite sœur Gina, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je te réserve toute ma soirée promis.

Regina : (Boude) Ouai, ça commence.

Je vois bien qu'il est triste, je suis égoïste de vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui ? On regarde le film et on file manger notre glace, l'ambiance est pesante et je soupire.

Emma : Finalement Ruby a besoin de moi samedi Dany, donc plus besoin de me réserver ta journée.

Regina relève la tête avec espoir, je prends mon air le plus convaincant pour Dany. Je vois qu'il est partagé et je lui souris, il doit avoir compris que je mens mais acquiesce. Mon cœur se serre une peu et je les laisse tout les deux, je rejoins Ruby pour lui expliquer mon mensonge.

Ruby : Ok, je te couvre. Mais pourquoi tu fais plaisir à cette sorcière au juste ?

Emma : Je fais plaisir à Dany, du coup t'a besoin d'un coup de main ?

Ruby : Nop, mais viens en avance on parlera, t'a pas la grande forme on dirait.

Emma : C'est rien, merci Rub.

Je regarde Dany et Regina s'embrasser et sors du restaurant. Killian arrive avec son sourire enjôleur et me tend un casque, je regarde Dany qui ne semble même pas avoir remarqué que je suis partie et m'en saisis.

Killian : Où on va Love ?

Emma : La plage ça te dit ?

Killian : C'est parti, accroche-toi.

Le lendemain matin je suis devant mon bol de céréales, ma mère me parle encore de mon avenir.

Mary : Tes notes ont encore chuté, à quoi tu joue au juste ? Tu veux flinguer ton avenir et finir serveuse dans un restaurant minable ? Sache que je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ton potentiel et...

Daniel : Salut...il se passe quoi ?

David : Salut mon grand, le dernier bulletin d'Emma est arrivé.

IL s'en saisit et franchement elle exagère, j'ai la moyenne presque partout, sauf en math et physique mais je n'y comprends rien. Je souffle à nouveau, si je parle ça va être pire, alors je me tais et la laisse parler.

Daniel : Maman tu exagères, elle à la moyenne, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour les études.

Mary : Tu avais les meilleures notes, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire des enfants si différents, ça me dépasse.

Emma : Je ne suis pas Dany, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre au juste ? Je suis moi et je déteste les cours, tu me gonfle à la fin, c'est toujours pareil, je me tire.

David : Emma ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère je te prie.

Emma : Tu prends toujours sa défense, c'est toujours pareil.

Daniel : Ok tout le monde se calme, Maman stp ce n'est pas un drame son bulletin, elle n'à que 15 ans.

Mary : L'année prochaine elle rentre au lycée, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie.

Excédée je me lève, je grimpe sur mon vélo et file loin de cette maison et de mes parents. Je suis assise dans un arbre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon quand Dany arrive.

Daniel : Allez descend ma crevette, ils vont se calmer, je leur ai parlé.

Emma : Regina ne t'attends pas ?

Daniel : J'arriverai un peu en retard, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Je sais qu'il y a plus que l'école et les parents là-dessous.

Emma : Rien c'est bon.

Daniel : Em, attends je monte.

Il grimpe facilement et s'assoit près de moi en silence. Il m'entoure dans ses bras et je pose la tête contre sa poitrine en soupirant.

Emma : Lyly m'a embrassée.

Daniel : Et ?

Emma : Et je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable, seulement je veux être normale.

Daniel : Et ce n'est pas normal d'aimer embrasser les filles pour toi ? Je te croyais plus ouverte d'esprit, l'amour, ça reste de l'amour, peu importe la forme que ça prend.

Emma : Maman va faire un arrêt cardiaque si je le lui dis, je la déçois assez comme ça. Mais Lyly elle est spéciale pour moi, je me sens bien avec elle. Et quand elle m'a embrassée j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux tu vois.

Daniel : Donc le problème en gros c'est que tu es amoureuse, et après tu me traite de guimauve quand je suis avec Regina ?

Emma : (Rouge) Je ne suis pas amoureuse, arrête.

Daniel : (Rire) Grillée, vous avez reparlé de ce baiser ?

Emma : Non, je l'évite depuis deux semaines, elle a l'air triste.

Daniel : Lyly est ta meilleure amie Em, c'est merveilleux d'être avec une personne qui te connaît par cœur. Regina et moi avons été amis des années aussi, ça fait juste un an que j'ai osé l'embrasser. Lyly semble avoir plus de courage que moi, parle-lui. Au pire dis-lui que tu n'es pas prête pour l'instant mais ne t'éloigne pas d'elle, tu le regretteras.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, je vais aller la voire. Merci Dany, va rejoindre sa Majesté, je vais bien.

Daniel : (Embrasse le front) Je serais toujours là pour toi petite sœur.

Il descend de l'arbre, m'adresse un dernier sourire et file voire sa belle. Bon je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller voire Lyly. Sur le chemin mon cœur bat fort, trop pour être normal et je sonne les mains tremblantes.

Lyly : Em ?

Emma : Salut, je peux entrer ?

Lyly : Bien-sûr, ça va ?

Emma : Ouai, je suis venue m'excuser.

Lyly : C'est moi qui devrait le faire, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, je suis désolée.

Emma : Ah, tu regrettes ?

Lyly : Quoi ? Non Emma, mais je ne veux pas gâcher mon amitié avec toi. Je peux mettre de côté ce que je ressens pour toi, on n'en parlera plus jamais, je veux juste retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Emma : Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

Lyly : (Triste) Tu ne veux plus me parler, je te dégoute c'est ça ?

Mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser et je franchis la distance entre nous et je l'embrasse passionnément. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et répond à mon baiser tout aussi passionnément.

Lyly : Whaou ! C'était quoi ça ?

Emma : Moi qui te dis que j'ai envie d'être plus que ta meilleure amie.

Lyly : Méthode assez efficace je te l'accorde, donc (Embrasse) je peux faire ça quand je veux maintenant ?

Emma : Ouai, si ça te dit.

Lyly : Ho oui, tu reste un peu avec moi ?

Emma : Oui, après on va à la fête d'anniversaire de Ruby ensemble, ça te dis ?

Lyly : Ensemble, ensemble ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, comme je suis ta petite amie et tu es la mienne, ensemble.

Elle sourit m'embrasse à nouveau et m'entraine sur le canapé, bon ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux parents. (Grimace) Je n'y pense plus et prend Lyly dans mes bras, elle semble ravie et on se cale devant une série. Plus tard je danse avec elle quand je vois mon frère et sa bande arriver. Je tire Lyly par la main et on les rejoint. Daniel me voyant arriver sourit, encore plus quand il voit que je tiens la main de Lyly.

August : Tu n'as pas vu ma sœur ?

Emma : Elle recharge le buffet.

August : Ok, je vais l'aider à plus.

Daniel : Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'envoi à l'hôpital Lyly.

Emma : Danny ! Sérieux, évite d'effrayer ma petite amie, sinon je redeviens ignoble avec la tienne.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'entends gamine.

Lyly : Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, promis.

Je souris et bien plus tard dans la soirée lorsque que je sors des toilettes je vois Regina seule, se faire coller par un mec et je fronce les sourcils en cherchant Danny des yeux. Ne le voyant pas et voyant Regina avoir du mal à le repousser je le tire en arrière.

Emma : (Colère) Tu crois faire quoi au juste ?

Victor : Dégage sale gosse, ce soir elle est à moi.

Regina : Je m'en occupe, vas-t-en.

Elle semble assez terrifiée, il fait un nouveau geste vers elle et je lui décroche une droite magistrale. Mon poing craque douloureusement et il s'étale par terre, vu son taux d'alcoolémie c'était facile.

Emma : (Colère) Ne la touche pas espèce de connard.

Danny : Em, Gina qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma : Rien, je vais dire à August et James de le virer.

Danny : EMMA, ta main !

Je regarde ma main et grimace, merde ça fait mal. Danny semble furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il soulève Victor par le col, il va le tuer c'est sûr.

Regina : DANNY, il faut s'occuper de ta sœur.

Lyly arrive avec James et August, suivie de près par Killian et Ruby.

Daniel : Si tu ose la retoucher ou même la regarder je te tue Victor, si tu ose faire du mal à ma petite sœur je te ferai en plus souffrir avant et longtemps.

Il le jette dans les bras de James qui le sort sans ménagement avec August. Daniel s'accroupit devant moi et prend doucement mon poignet me faisant grimacer.

Daniel : Eh, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à cogner petite sœur.

Emma : Ouai, désolée je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Regina : Merci Emma.

C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise mon prénom en un an. Je me retourne vers elle, elle semble vraiment inquiète pour moi et regarde ma main.

Emma : (Grimace) Maman va me tuer, je suis bonne pour être interdite de sortie pendant trois mois.

Daniel : Viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu veux venir Lyly ?

Lyly : Oui, t'as était super Em. (Embrasse la joue)

Je rougis un peu et Ruby et Killian me claquent le dos en rigolant, je serre les dents mais bordel là ça fait mal, maintenant que l'adrénaline est tombée.

Je m'installe à l'arrière et Regina pose doucement une poche de glace sur mon poignet, son regard est indéchiffrable, jamais elle ne m'a regardée comme ça. Danny conduit, Lyly et montée devant car malade à l'arrière et je lui murmure.

Emma : Il t'emmerde depuis longtemps ?

Regina : Langage ! Il est assez collant, d'habitude j'arrive à m'en débarrasser, mais là il à trop bu.

Emma : Ce type est un crétin, je suis désolée, j'ai gâché votre fin de soirée.

Danny : Ne dis pas de bêtises Em, ce que tu as fais était très courageux, stupide mais courageux. Je vais dire à papa de garder un œil sur lui. Il ne vous embêtera plus, tu aurais dû me le dire Regina.

Regina : Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, je le gère d'habitude.

Danny : (Colère) Je vais l'exploser s'il ose te retoucher, je le jure.

Emma : T'es effrayant Danny quand t'est en colère, sérieux.

Mon frère se radoucit immédiatement, il nous regarde tendrement et on arrive aux urgences. Mon père est déjà là, il me prend dans ses bras ce qui me surprend mais je me laisse faire.

David : Il t'a touchée ?

Emma : C'est moi qui l'ai frappé papa, je vais bien.

Regina : Elle l'a fait pour me protéger Shérif, il était plus qu'insistant.

David : Je vais m'en occuper Regina, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lyly : N'empêche c'était un beau crochet, tu devrais te mettre à la boxe.

David : (Sourire) J'aurait aimé voire ça, ma fille qui agit en preux chevalier.

Emma : (Sourire) Moque-toi, Danny n'était pas là pour une fois j'ai le beau rôle.

On m'emmène passer une radio, Danny ne me quitte pas, ce qui me rassure.

Emma : T'es fâché contre moi ?

Daniel : Non ma crevette, mais quand je t'ai dit de veiller sur Regina, je ne pensais pas à ça.

Emma : Bon sang ça fait mal quand même.

Daniel : Tu as dû te casser le pouce, pour bien frapper, il faut le protéger avec ses autres doigts.

Emma : Dis, ça va aller pour Regina ? Elle semble assez choquée.

Daniel : Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on prenne sa défense, à part moi.

Emma : Ok, tu devrais la rassurer, je ne suis pas prête de bouger.

Daniel : Je reste là, Tink arrive elle va s'en occuper.

Emma : Ok, tu étais flippant tout à l'heure, depuis quand tu mute en Hulk ?

Daniel : Depuis que ma petite sœur es une idiote, merci de l'avoir protégée.

Emma : Bah, ça aurait était dommage d'abimer sa Majesté.

Daniel : (Rire) En fait tu l'aime bien !

Emma : Je nierais tout en bloc si tu le lui répète, mais je l'admire beaucoup, oui.

Daniel : Hooo voyez-vous ça, pas touche la crevette, c'est ma femme, occupe-toi de ta petite amie.

Emma : (Rires) T'est con, c'est juste qu'elle est assez incroyable. Elle est très intelligente, elle a à peine 21 ans et elle a déjà deux diplômes, plus médecine, elle est impressionnante.

Daniel : (Sourire) Tu devrais lui dire tout ça, je suis sûr que vous pourriez devenir de très bonnes amies.

Emma : (Sourire) Je prefère l'embêter, c'est plus drôle.

Mary : Emma, bon sang. (Enferme dans ses bras) Vraiment tu n'a aucune pitié pour mon cœur, ça va ?

Emma : Désolée maman, oui ça va.

Mary : Bien, Je vais m'occuper de ce Victor, être Maire a du bon dès fois. Le médecin va venir te mettre un plâtre, et tu es privée de sortit tout le mois. C'était certes courageux mais stupide, on ne règle rien par la violence. Maintenant, c'est quoi cette histoire de petite amie ?

Emma : A, tu nous as entendus.

Mary : Oui, alors jeune fille ?

Emma : (Petite voix) Je sors avec Lyly, genre depuis aujourd'hui.

Mary : Lyly est quelqu'un de bien, elle aura le droit de venir te voire pendant ta punition.

Je relève la tête d'un coup, sérieux, elle accepte juste comme ça que je sorte avec une fille ? Danny éclate de rire et on me place le plâtre. Quand je sors, Regina est toujours là, Lyly a dû partir mais elle m'a envoyé un texto.

Emma : (Murmure à Daniel) Vas avec elle ce soir, je rentre avec maman.

Daniel : (Embrasse le front) Ok, je t'aime petite sœur.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Emma : Respire Danny, elle va dire oui.

Daniel : OK, je respire. Donc pourquoi tu es la seule qui ne me trouve pas fou ?

Emma : Bin je sais déjà que tu es fou, je ne suis plus choquée.

Daniel : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchante.

Emma : Brute, elle va dire oui.

Il me serre dans ses bras et rentre chez Regina, je souris et file chez Lyly pour la soirée. Il a à peine 22 ans, et il va demander à Regina de l'épouser. Les parents ont approuvé, disant que l'amour véritable n'a pas besoin d'attendre. Plus Nian-Nian tu meures. Depuis un an mes rapports avec Regina n'ont pas changé, si ce n'est que maintenant on se taquine avec affection, du moins je crois. Il est difficile de savoir à quoi elle pense, avec Lyly tout va bien. J'ai même franchit le pas, c'était hésitant mais chouette. Depuis on c'est nettement améliorée et notre couple est solide. Danny a raison, sortir avec sa meilleure amie, à des avantages.

Lyly : Dans la Lune bébé ?

Emma : Danny ma choisie comme témoin, tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?

Lyly : Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser y aller avec une autre ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je prend ça pour un oui.

Le lendemain je cours au bord du lac quand je vois Regina assise sur sa voiture, le pneu crevé.

Emma : Sa majesté aurait-elle un souci ?

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es toute dégoulinante, j'ai crevé j'attends la dépanneuse mais elle prend son temps.

Emma : Je vais changer ta roue, passe-moi tes clés, oui je sais faire ça. J'ai mon permis depuis un mois, mais je répare des voitures avec mon père depuis que j'ai douze ans.

Regina : (Lance les clés) Je n'ai rien dit.

Emma : Tu l'as pensé trop fort alors. Jolie bague.

Regina : (Sourire) Ma mère n'est pas de cet avis.

Emma : (Change la roue) Depuis quand tu te soucis des opinions des autres, c'est ta vie et tu es majeure.

Regina : (Sourie) Tout est tellement simple à t'entendre.

Emma : Tu rends les choses compliquées, ta mère te pourri la vie depuis trop longtemps.

Regina : Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de chose au juste ?

Emma : Tu es toujours plus triste quand elle est là, ne la laisse pas t'éloigné de Danny.

Regina : Je ne te savais pas si observatrice.

Emma : (Rires) Tu as une si haute opinion de moi, ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment.

Regina : (Sourire) Ta mère à raison, tu gâches ton potentiel, si tu travaillais un peu plus, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux dans la vie.

Emma : Tu parles à ma mère de moi, maintenant ?

Regina : (Récupère les clés) Merci pour la roue, maintenant en plus d'être dégoulinante tu es sale. Remarque ça ne change pas grand-chose à ton look. (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire diabolique) Ok, tu l'auras voulut, je pense que je vais te faire un câlin, après tout on va bientôt être de la même famille.

Regina : (Recule en souriant) Ne t'approche pas de moi Emma, je te préviens sinon je hurle.

Je lui saute dessus et lui étale de la graisse sur la joue avant de l'enfermer dans mes bras. Elle se débat avant de me serrer fort contre elle en soupirant.

Emma : Tout va bien se passer, vous serez heureux, à plus Majesté.

Je file en courant avant de subir sa vengeance et cours un moment en souriant. Diable elle sent vraiment bon, de la noix de coco, ça lui va bien. Arrivée chez moi je file sous la douche, c'était cool ce câlin quand même.

David : Eh ma puce, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Il ne te reste plus qu'un an et je me doute que tu ne veux pas aller à l'université.

Emma : Je veux m'engager en tant que mécanicienne dans l'armée.

(Silence)

David : Ta mère va me tuer, mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je te soutiendrais dans ce choix.

Mes rapports avec mon père ce sont nettement améliorés depuis cette soirée mouvementée. Je le serre donc dans mes bras, Danny et maman seront plus difficiles à convaincre.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Danny : J'ai droit à une danse ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, je vous ai préparé une surprise alors prépare-toi.

Danny : Ok, j'ai peur.

Emma : (Rire) Tremble grand frère, tremble.

Danny : (Rire) Elle est belle ma femme, hein ?

Emma : Oui, tu as de la chance.

Danny : Je sais, toujours décidée pour l'armée ?

Emma : Non, on ne parle pas de ça aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi le jour de ton Mariage Danny.

Danny : (Souffle) Ok, c'est juste que tu as le temps de décider, rien ne presse.

August et James arrivent et le portent sur leurs épaules, je souris et Regina me tend la main.

Regina : J'ai droit à une danse avec ma Belle-sœur ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je ne voudrais pas abimer vos jolis souliers Majesté, je suis une piètre danseuse comparée à vous.

Regina : (Sourire) On désobéit à sa Reine soldat ?

Emma : (S'incline) Je ne me permettrais point de faire cela ma Reine, j'accepte donc.

C'est notre nouveau jeu, elle éclate de rire et me tire vers elle. Elle est la seule avec mon père à me soutenir dans mon choix de carrière, même Lyly n'est pas convaincue. Il pense que je ne supporterais pas les ordres et que je vais risquer ma vie inutilement.

Regina : Ils finiront par accepter, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Alors tu t'es décidée pour qu'elle spécialité, Docteur Swan-Mills ?

Regina : (Sourire) Cardiologie, mais j'aime aussi la pédiatrie.

Emma : Tu es assez intelligente et talentueuse pour faire les deux.

Elle s'arrête de danser et me regarde encore ce regard qui me retourne l'estomac.

Regina : T'es adorable en faites quand tu veux.

Emma : (Rouge) T'es nulle, ton mari revient ça va être à moi.

Daniel me sourit et embrasse tendrement Regina, je grimpe sur l'estrade respire un grand coup et m'avance devant le micro.

Emma : Salut à tous, il parait que je dois faire mon devoir de témoin et faire un discours. Ceux qui me connaissent bien, savent que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je pourrais dire des choses gênantes que personnes ne veux entendre sur mon frère et sa femme.

(Rires)

Emma : (Sourire) Aussi je dirais juste une chose, c'est que je vous aime, tous les deux et que je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Et que j'ai hâte d'être tata, pour apprendre plein de trucs rigolos à vos enfants histoire de vous rendre dingues.

(Rires)

Emma : J'ai une surprise, vous m'avez souvent demandé de jouer pour vous. Alors j'ai composé ça en votre honneur, j'espère que cela vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas tans pis pour vous.

(Rires)

Je prends ma guitare, Regina et Daniel me regardent les larmes aux yeux et je chante en m'accompagnant, personne ne parle ce qui est assez stressant mais bon. Regina pleure carrément, mes parents aussi. Je finis et tout le monde m'applaudit, bon je n'ai pas foiré mon discours, c'est déjà ça. Je descends de la scène et mon frère m'enferme dans ses bras fortement.

Daniel : Tu es la meilleure des sœurs de l'univers, je t'aime aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Contente que ça t'ai plut Docteur Swan, alors tu va me le dire ta spécialité ?

Daniel : Traumatologie, je commence lundi mon internat.

Emma : Super, je crois que papa veux te parler.

Il me lâche et trente secondes plus tard Regina m'enferme dans ses bras à son tour, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et ferme les yeux.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Regina : Finalement c'est cool d'avoir une petite sœur, je t'aime aussi.

Mon cœur s'envole et je souris, je sais que ce genre de déclaration est très rare chez elle alors j'en profite. Savoir qu'elle me considère comme sa petite sœur aussi me rend vraiment heureuse et un peu triste mais allez savoir pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu devrais chanter plus souvent, cela te va bien.

Lyly : Eh vous deux, Regina on t'attend pour le gâteau.

Regina me lâche, le manque se fait sentir de suite, et se dirige vers Daniel qui l'attend.

Lyly : Tu m'écriras une chanson aussi ?

Emma : Pleins, viens on va manger un bout de gâteau.

Je la traine par la main, et le reste de la soirée se passe super bien. Par contre Lyly boit un peux trop, mais bon c'est la fête. Dans trois mois j'ai 18 ans et je pourrais enfin m'engager, après trois ans de spécialité je pourrais partir en mission. Je vois Lyly tituber et je la retiens, elle rigole et file jusqu'à sa voiture en me trainant par la main. Elle s'installe derrière le volant, mais je ne suis pas d'accord et elle me fait taire d'un baiser passionné. Bon on n'a pas beaucoup de route et je suis à côté au besoin. La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est que je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à mon frère et Gina.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

J'ouvre les yeux à cause de la douleur, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je tente de me relever mais la douleur revient en force et je reste allongée.

Daniel : (Larmes) Mon Dieu, tu es réveillée. Ne bouge pas ma crevette, je vais t'enlever ce tube. A trois tu tousse, ok ?

Je lui fais signe que j'ai compris et il m'enlève le tube qui de toute évidence me permettait de respirer.

Emma : (Voix rauque) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Daniel : (Tend un verre d'eau) Tiens, ça va apaiser ta gorge. Tu as eu un accident de voiture avec Lyly en sortant de mon mariage, ça fait trois mois que tu es dans le coma. Tu as eu une importante commotion et tu as la jambe et le bras gauche cassés, ainsi qu'une belle balafre sur le ventre mais sans gravité.

Emma : Lyly ?

Mon frère détourne les yeux, il semble soudain apeuré et je fronce les sourcils. Regina rentre à ce moment avec mes parents. Ils semblent tous soulagés, mais inquiet je le vois. Regina attrape ma main et je tourne les yeux vers elle.

Emma : Dis-moi.

Regina : Elle n'a pas survécut, je suis désolée Emma. Les Médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ses blessures étaient trop graves.

Je ne dis rien, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser conduire dans cet état, je ne fait jamais rien de bien, je viens une nouvelle fois de le prouver.

David : Ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce, Lyly avait trop bu certes mais ce n'est pas elle qui à provoquer l'accident mais le chauffeur d'un camion, il s'est endormit au volant.

Emma : Il s'en est sorti ?

David : Oui, il est en prison en attente de son procès.

Emma : C'est qui, dis-moi ?

David : Tu dois te reposer je...

Emma : DIS-MOI ! (Colère)

Regina sursaute et passe sa main sur ma joue tendrement, elle m'oblige à la regarder et je souffle, ils ne me le diront pas.

Regina : Calme-toi stp, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être qu'on aime par-dessus tout, mais la colère ne t'aidera pas.

David : Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'augmente la morphine ?

Emma : (Larmes) C'est ma faute Danny.

Il semble désemparé fasse à ma douleur et Regina me prend dans ses bras où j'éclate en sanglots avant de m'endormir trop épuisée. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital quinze jours plus tard. Ma mère me couve, mon père me laisse de l'espace pour me remettre doucement mais est présent aussi. Dany et Regina font leur internat ici, donc je les vois souvent. Ruby et Killian me tiennent compagnie, mais je ne réagis pas ou peu. Mon cœur semble ne plus battre. Un mois plus tard j'attaque ma rééducation doucement. Je boite et mon poignet, qui a donc été cassé une seconde fois me faisait encore mal. Le kiné est gentil, mais j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux oublier ce sentiment écrasant de culpabilité.

Daniel : Em, ça suffit. Je ne te laisserais pas sombrer sans rien faire, ce n'était pas ta faute, tu m'entends ?

Il hurle presque sur moi en me secouant, je ne réagis pas et Regina l'écarte de moi doucement. Il souffle et s'en va excédé par mon comportement. Regina s'assoit près de moi et je me cale dans ses bras, il n'y a que dans ses bras que la douleur semble moins forte.

Regina : (Caresse mes cheveux) Il est juste inquiet, ne lui en veux pas.

Emma : Je sais.

Regina semble surprise que je lui réponde, mais elle ne dit rien et continue à me caresser les cheveux tendrement.

Regina : Ton kiné pense que la piscine te ferait du bien, si tu continue comme ça tu va boiter à vie et adieu l'armée. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton avenir non plus Emma, tu dois te battre. Tu n'es pas seule, Danny et moi on va t'aider à traverser tout ça. Tes parents et tes amis aussi.

Emma : Tu sais, je crois que finalement je ne vais pas m'engager.

Regina : Regarde-moi stp.

Je me décale de ses bras, son regard est noir et je baisse les yeux. Elle m'oblige à la regarder et je soupire.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, je vais venir à chaque séance de rééducation, ou Danny et tu va aller mieux, de gré ou de force, c'est compris ?

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Bien, tu accompliras ton rêve. Je ne te laisserais pas abandonner, fais-toi une raison.

Emma : (Soupire) Bien votre Majesté, je n'oserai pas défier votre autorité.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est bien Soldat, prépare-toi ta première séance est dans trente minutes.

Pendants les mois qui ont suivis, ils ne m'ont pas lâchée, je n'étais jamais seule et petit à petit je remontais la pente. Six mois plus tard j'étais dans le bureau des recruteurs de l'armée entrain de signer mon engagement.

Graham : Vous devez vous présenter au centre de formation dans dix jours, bienvenue parmi nous Soldat.

Emma : Merci Lieutenant, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Graham : Je décèle en toi une grand potentiel, tu vas tomber dans mon groupe, je ferais de toi la meilleure.

Emma : Oui Monsieur.

Graham : Rompez, profite de ta famille, tu ne va pas les revoir avant un moment.

Je sors du bureau et voit Regina assise sur sa voiture, je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais là aujourd'hui. Comment elle fait pour savoir toujours tout ?

Regina : Tu comptais partir sans nous dire au revoir ?

Emma : C'était le plan, comment tu fais pour tout savoir ?

Regina : Graham est mon cousin, ne t'imagine pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Emma : Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire au revoir.

Regina : C'est pourtant ce que tu feras, et tu reviendras souvent sinon je me fâche.

Emma : Tu m'aime trop pour être en colère contre moi trop longtemps.

Regina : Insolente, monte je te ramène.

Emma : Gina, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Regina : C'est à ça que sert la famille, tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

Je regarde la maison de mon frère et de Regina en souriant, je ne suis pas rentré depuis six mois. J'ai réussi à m'arranger pour avoir une permission d'une semaine pour Noël. C'est le réveillon, ils doivent tous être à table, mais je suis là à temps. Je cale mon sac sur l'épaule et sonne, je suis toujours en tenue, je ne voulais pas rater mon train. C'est Danny qui ouvre, quand il me voit il écarquille les yeux et je lui dis de se taire. Il me fait signe qu'il a compris et m'enferme dans ses bras.

Daniel : Joyeux Noël petite sœur.

Emma : Joyeux Noël grand frère.

Il me tire par la main jusqu'au salon ou toute ma famille mange joyeusement, ma mère est la première à me voire et me saute au cou en pleurant.

Emma : (Serre contre moi) Salut man, joyeux Noël.

Mon père se joint au câlin et je cherche Regina des yeux, elle semble choquée de me voire et je lui lance un timide sourire. Mes parents me lâchent enfin et je m'approche d'elle, je remarque tout de suite son ventre arrondi et je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui me souris encore plus fort.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Je vais être Tata ?

Regina : (Pleure et m'enferme dans ses bras) Tu n'es qu'une idiote, un coup de fil de temps en temps ça te tuerait ?

Emma : Pardon Gina, tu es magnifique Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu n'es pas mal non plus Soldat.

Je souris, mon frère me tend un verre et je dépose mes cadeaux aux pieds du sapin.

Regina : On voulait te l'annoncer de vive voix, je suis à cinq mois. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais on est très heureux.

Emma : Moi aussi, mais bon vous abusez j'ai quand même appelé ces derniers mois.

Regina : (Sourire) Ta réaction valait la peine d'attendre.

Emma : Garçon ou fille ?

Regina : Garçon, il est prévu pour le 12 Avril.

Emma : J'essaierais d'être là, (tend un paquet) Joyeux Noël.

Elle ouvre et sort un bracelet breloque avec une couronne accrochée, une pomme et une plume.

Regina : C'est magnifique Emma, ça à du te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Emma : Ma Reine mérite le meilleur, contente qu'il te plaise.

Regina : Je comprends pour la couronne et la pomme mais pourquoi une plume ?

Emma : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Regina : De quoi ?

Emma : Tant pis pour toi alors, tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça veux dire.

Regina : Dis-le ou je demande à Daniel de te torturer de chatouilles.

Emma : (Sourire) Même pas peur Majesté.

Regina : Chéri, ta sœur cherche les ennuis, un coup de main ?

Avant que je ne dise ouf mon frère me saute dessus et j'éclate de rire quand il me chatouille le ventre. Mes parents lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Emma : Traitre va, tu es faible avec Gina, t'es nulle.

Daniel : (Rire) J'avoue, voilà ma chérie tu es vengée.

Regina : (Embrasse) Merci mon amour.

Je souris et reprend mon souffle en fermant les yeux et m'allongeant par terre. Une douce caresse sur ma joue me fait ouvrir les yeux et Regina me regarde encore avec ce regard si spécial.

Regina : Dis-moi.

Emma : Un jour tu m'as dis que le vilain petit canard en fait c'était un cygne. Qu'il attendait juste pour retrouver sa famille. Danny et Toi vous êtes ma famille et je voulais une chose qu'il te rappelle que je vous aime.

Regina : (Larmes) Je m'en rappelle, tu es ma famille aussi Emma, merci.

Elle me relève et m'enferme à nouveau dans ses bras fortement, je souris et me laisse aller, voilà je suis à la maison.

 **Avril...**

Graham : Je t'avais dit que je ferais de toi la meilleure, félicitations Sergent Swan. On part dans quinze jours pour notre première mission, pour au moins quatre mois. Tu es en permission, embrasse mon petit cousin pour moi et dit à Regina que je viendrais à ma prochaine permission.

Emma : Elle a accouché ?

Graham : Le travail a commencé, avec un peu de chance tu arriveras à temps.

Sans réfléchir je saute au cou de mon Lieutenant, il rigole et m'enferme dans ses bras et je file chercher mon sac.

Emma : Maman c'est moi, j'arrive, comment ça se passe ?

Mary : Bien, elle n'est qu'au début, tu as le temps.

Emma : Ok, ne leur dis pas que j'arrive, je leur ferais la surprise.

Mary : Ok, on t'attend.

Je prie pour qu'il y ait un train et je fonce à la gare, j'arrive de justesse à monter dans le dernier train et une femme éclate de rire. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant mon Capitaine et rougis violement.

Jamie : Jolie course Sergent.

Emma : Capitaine ?

Jamie : Sergent, respirez, on n'est plus à la base là.

Emma : Pardon, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voire ici.

Jamie : J'ai une famille comme tout le monde, ou courrez-vous comme ça ?

Emma : (Sourire) Mon frère va avoir un bébé, je vais être Tata.

Jamie : Votre frère, il va falloir m'expliquer comment ?

Emma : Sa femme...vous vous moquez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Jamie : (Sourire) Peut-être, racontez moi donc tout ça.

Je passe les trois heures de voyage à parler avec ma Capitaine qui en dehors de la base est franchement cool.

Jamie : Vous semblez très proche de votre frère et de sa femme, mon frère Philippe c'est marié récemment à ma meilleure amie alors je vous comprends.

Je n'avais jamais vu Regina comme ma meilleure amie, mais maintenant qu'elle le dit, elle l'est et bien plus encore.

Emma : Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Jamie : Pourquoi, vous êtes intéressée ?

Emma : (Rouge) Je... (Souffle) Vous, vous moquez encore de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamie : J'avoue, c'est facile avec vous.

Emma : Vous êtes méchante, Regina passe sa vie à me taquiner aussi.

Jamie : Je n'ai personne, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme parfaite.

Emma : Elle n'existe pas, les femmes sont des emmerdeuses Capitaine.

Jamie : (Eclate de rire) Vous êtes arrivée Sergent, à dans dix jours.

Emma : (Sourire) Passez de bonnes vacances Capitaine.

Jamie : (Sourire) Jamie.

Emma : Emma, enchantée de vous rencontrez. (Grand sourire et tend la main)

Jamie : (Rire) Filez !

Prise d'un instant de folie je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et me sauve, c'était bizarre mais chouette. Je cours jusqu'à l'hôpital et rentre en trombe à la maternité ou mon frère m'accueille avec un bébé dans les bras.

Emma : Gina ?

Daniel : Elle se repose, elle va bien. Tu veux prendre ton neveu ?

Il dépose le petit homme dans mes bras et mon cœur fond, il a la tignasse de Daniel le pauvre.

Daniel : (M'enferme dans ses bras) Putain je suis trop heureux.

Je rigole et on rejoint la chambre de Regina où mes parents discutent avec elle tranquillement. Quand elle me voit avec son fils dans les bras son sourire s'agrandit et je lui serre la main doucement.

Emma : Tu ne l'as pas loupé, il est magnifique. Vu qui il a comme père, ce n'était pas gagné.

Daniel : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchante !

Regina : (Rires) Mon Dieu ce que tu m'as manqué, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Bien, alors comment s'appelle mon neveu ?

David : Figure-toi qu'on aimerait bien le savoir aussi.

Mary : Ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Regina : C'est très jolie Milo, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproche à ce prénom.

Daniel : Je prefère Noah, c'est plus doux.

Emma : Vous pensez quoi d'Henry, tu adore les vieux prénoms Danny et c'est le prénom du père de Regina.

Daniel : C'est joli, t'en penses quoi chérie ?

Regina : (Larmes) J'en pense que c'est parfait.

Emma : Voilà c'est réglé, bienvenue dans la famille Henry.

Je donne Henry à ma mère qui s'extasie devant sa tête, mon frère photographie tout ça et Regina me serre dans ses bras.

Regina : Je t'adore, merci d'avoir pensé à ce prénom.

Emma : A votre service Majesté.

Regina : C'est bien Soldat.

Emma : C'est Sergent maintenant Majesté.

Daniel : Non, ça y est tu es diplômé ?

Emma : (Sourire) Voui Monsieur, Major de ma promotion en plus d'où mon grade immédiat.

David : Je suis tellement fier de toi ma puce.

Regina : On l'est tous.

La semaine est passée vite, trop vite. Il me faut leur annoncer que je pars pour au moins quatre mois. Je rentre chez Danny ou j'ai une chambre attitrée et m'affale sur le canapé en soupirant. J'entends Henry dans le Baby phone et monte dans sa chambre, Regina le berce doucement et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle semble vraiment heureuse, je sais que mon départ va la rendre triste. Mais Danny et Henry sont là, tout ira bien pour elle.

Regina : Tu veux bien le prendre, je vais lui faire son biberon.

Elle me dépose le petit Prince dans les bras et je fredonne une berceuse en le berçant, c'est ce genre de moment qui va me manquer le plus. Elle revient et me tend le biberon en souriant. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et donne à manger à mon neveu tranquillement.

Regina : Je te soupçonne d'avoir jeté un sort à mon fils, il n'est calme qu'avec toi

Emma : C'est parce que je suis trop cool comme tata, ne sois pas jalouse Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) J'adore t'avoir ici, Danny aussi.

Emma : C'est gentil de me permettre de rester ici pendants mes permissions.

Regina : C'est chez toi aussi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

Emma : Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, je le couche ?

Regina : Vas-y, je te prépare un chocolat ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, Danny est de garde ?

Regina : Oui, il me tarde de reprendre aussi mais avec Henry je suis bien occupée.

Emma : Tu m'étonne, voila Petit Prince, fais de beaux rêves. (Embrasse le front)

Je descends dans la cuisine avec Regina qui me regarde encore plus tendrement que d'habitude si c'est possible. J'adore ces instants simples entre nous ou on parle de tout et de rien. La taquinerie n'est jamais loin mais elle est remplie d'affection.

Regina : Tu veux que je t'emmène à la gare demain ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, Gina je pars pour ma première mission.

Regina : Je sais, Graham me l'a dit, tu seras prudente ?

Emma : Oui, toujours. J'essaierais de vous appeler aussi souvent que je le peux.

Regina : Tu as intérêt, tu sais ou tu pars ?

Je secoue la tête et elle place sa main sur la mienne, je lui souris et on prépare le repas ensemble. Enfin je mets la table et Regina cuisine, cette femme est parfaite.

 **Deux mois plus tard...**

Jamie : Swan vous partez avec moi aujourd'hui, on doit se rendre en éclaireur. Apparemment, un de nos camions est en panne et nos hommes sont bloqués. Préparez votre matériel et n'oubliez pas votre arme.

Emma : Ok Capitaine, je suis prête dans cinq minutes.

Je file sous la tente, récupère mon sac, mon arme et mon matériel et retrouve mon Capitaine. Je m'installe au volant et on prend la route en silence.

Jamie : Comment va ton neveu ?

Emma : Bien, il grandit trop vite, Danny m'a envoyer des photos hier.

Jamie : Aurore est enceinte aussi, c'est prévu pour notre retour. Je vais être une Tata plus cool que toi Swan.

Emma : Tu peux toujours espérer, il faudra que tu me présente ta famille un jour.

Jamie : Et toi la tienne, mais ils vont s'imaginer des choses je te préviens.

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais déjà que tu craque pour moi, pas besoin d'impliquer ta famille la dedans.

Jamie : (Rire) Insolente, autant c'est toi qui craque pour moi.

Mon cœur fait une mini embardée, c'est ton Capitaine Emma et ton amie, oublie.

Emma : Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité Cap.

Jamie : (Sourire) on arrive Sergent, je vais voire les hommes, vous vous occupez du camion et vous me donnez une estimation du temps qu'il vous faudra pour réparer.

Emma : A vos ordres.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je suis sous ma douche quand Jamie arrive, je détourne le regard, merde elle est vraiment canon. Je souffle entend le verrou des douches et Jamie me plaque contre le mur. Mon souffle s'arrête, elle glisse sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement.

Jamie : J'ai envie de toi, sois silencieuse soldat.

Elle m'embrasse avant d'obtenir une réponse et je ferme les yeux, ok ça va devenir compliqué là.

Emma : (Gémit) Jam, tu risque de te faire virer si on le découvre.

Jamie : Je m'en fous, ça fait un an que j'ai envie de faire ça et je sais que toi aussi.

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Ok, j'ai trop envie de toi aussi pour discuter.

J'inverse nos position et la plaque à mon tour contre le mur...meilleure douche collective de tous les temps.

 **Quatre mois plus tard...**

Je suis chez Jamie dans ses bras, la mission a été éprouvante mais tout s'est bien passé. Je dois repartir chez moi demain, alors je profite de ma petite amie tranquillement.

Jamie : Je vais devoir le signaler Emma, ce n'est plus possible.

Emma : Tu risque d'avoir des soucis, ta carrière est importante Jam.

Jamie : Mais toi tu l'es plus, donc qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien devenir ma petite amie officiellement ? La seule différence c'est que tu ne seras plus sous mes ordres, mais je m'arrangerais pour rester près de toi, promis.

Emma : (Embrasse) Ok j'accepte, si tu viens avec moi rencontrer ma famille.

Jamie : Philippe nous attends ce soir pour le diner, je te rejoins ce week-end si tu veux.

Emma : Ok, tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Jamie : Oui, je ne veux plus te cacher.

Je soupire et me cale dans ses bras, le lendemain c'est sourire aux lèvres que je rentre chez moi. Gina a reprit son travail et je trouve Henry avec sa nourrice Belle.

Emma : Bonjour Belle, comment vas-tu ?

Belle : Bien, il dort depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Contente de te voire, Ruby et Killian râlent que tu n'appelle jamais.

Emma : Ils exagèrent, je passerais les voir ce soir, je m'occupe du gamin.

Belle : Ok, à ce soir alors.

Belle sort avec Killian depuis quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça marche, ils sont si différents et pourtant si. Je repense à Jamie et sourit, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée, elle est vraiment super. Je pose mon sac et Henry se réveille une heure plus tard en gazouillant. Voulant voire mes parents je l'habille et me rend à la Mairie ou je sais trouver ma mère à cette heure-ci.

Emma : Bonjour Kathryn, ma mère est disponible ?

Kathryn : Emma, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir mon petit.

Emma : (Sourire) Moi aussi, je peux y aller ?

Kathryn : Vas-y je te laisse lui faire la surprise.

Je souris à nouveau et frappe à la porte doucement, ma mère m'invite à rentrer et je la retrouve plongée dans une montagne de papiers.

Emma : Je pense que ton bureau va bientôt céder sous le poids de tous ces dossiers Man.

Elle relève la tête vivement et deux secondes plus tard m'enferme dans ces bras en souriant.

Emma : Salut.

Mary : Bonjour ma puce, tu es arrivée quand ?

Emma : Il y a deux heures. Man votre ancien appartement vous l'avez gardé ?

Mary : Oui, pourquoi ?

Emma : Je pensais te le louer, j'ai besoin d'un endroit à moi quand je rentre maintenant.

Mary : Maintenant ?

Emma : (Rouge) J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, j'aimerais vous la présenter ce week-end, elle s'appelle Jamie.

Mary : (Grand sourire) Mais c'est super ça, tiens voici les clés de l'appartement.

Emma : Super, je vais aller voir Gina et Dany et j'y vais.

Mary : Tu as kidnappé Henry on dirait ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, il à tellement changé.

Mary : Eh oui, on mange ensemble se soir ?

Emma : Oui, bisous.

Après un détour par le poste de police pour saluer mon père je me rends à l'hôpital et attend dans le bureau de Regina en souriant. Ils m'ont tellement manqué, mais ma vie est parfaite en ce moment.

Regina : Em, (Sourit) comment fais-tu pour rentrer en douce comme ça ?

Emma : Ruby, alors Majesté c'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa petite sœur ?

Elle se jette dans mes bras et semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher, je souris et pose ma tête contre son épaule en soupirant.

Regina : Je veux tout savoir, mais d'abord rends-moi mon fils.

Emma : (Sourire) Nop, je te le kidnappe jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Regina : Bin voyons, tu es arrivée depuis quand ?

Emma : Pas longtemps. Gina je vais m'installer dans l'ancien appartement de mes parents.

Regina : (Triste) Pourquoi, on adore t'avoir à la maison avec Danny.

Emma : Sois pas triste Majesté, ma petite amie viens ce week-end c'est pour ça.

Regina : Ta quoi ? Petite cachottière, maintenant parle sinon je te torture.

Je souris et lui raconte tout, mon frère déboule dans le bureau au bout d'une heure et me fait décoller du sol en souriant.

Dany : Tu vas enfin nous présenter Jamie ?

Regina : Tu le savais ? Traitre !

Danny : Je suis son frère, elle ne peut rien me cacher.

Emma : (Souris) Vengeance pour l'annonce de la grossesse Majesté !

Regina : (Souris) C'est petit, je veux tout savoir maintenant.

La semaine se déroule tranquillement le vendredi je suis avec Regina dans mon nouvel appartement. Je vois tout de suite qu'elle semble triste et je l'oblige à s'asseoir près de moi.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Gina, tu semble triste ?

Regina : C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Emma : Gina, dis-moi.

Regina : Ma mère n'est même pas venue voire une seule fois Henry, je sais que c'est idiot mais je pensais qu'avec lui ce serait différent. Tes parents sont adorables mais...

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta mère, je comprends. Ne penses plus à tout ça, ta famille c'est nous, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, ta mère est une idiote.

Regina : (Larme) c'est juste que malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait je l'aime et elle me manque.

Je la serre contre moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi vulnérable, Cora va m'entendre. Elle se cale dans mes bras, et je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Maintenant que j'ai Jamie, je me rends compte que ces gestes pourraient prêter à confusion mais je suis bien incapable d'arrêter. Elle s'en va une heure plus tard, sourire aux lèvres et je prends mes clés, à nous deux Cora. Je sonne avec entrain et Cora m'ouvre, elle me regarde de haut en bas et me lance d'un ton froid.

Cora : Miss Swan, je peux vous aider.

Emma : Je suis là pour Regina, vous vous souvenez ? Votre fille.

Cora : Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton jeune fille.

Emma : Je vous parle comme je veux, Regina était en larmes dans mes bras il y a une heure car elle croit que vous ne l'aimez pas. Henry a six mois et vous n'êtes même pas allez le voire une fois. Malgré toutes vos erreurs votre fille vous aime et vous lui manquez. Donc mettez votre égo de côté cinq minutes et allez la voire. Vous voyez bien que mon frère la rend heureuse, que leur mariage est solide. Leurs carrières décollent et ils ont un fils merveilleux. Ne passez pas à côté de tout ce bonheur, juste parce que vous ne voulez pas admettre votre erreur.

Cora : Vous avez finis ?

Emma : Non, si vous lui faites du mal à nouveau je le saurais et je ferais de votre vie un enfer, vu ?

Cora : Ma fille c'est trompée de Swan on dirait.

Emma : Pardon ?

Cora : Rien, je passerais voire ma fille lundi.

Elle me claque la porte au nez et je soupire, je déteste cette femme. Elle a fait tant de mal à Regina. Qu'elle continue à agir de la sorte me met hors de moi. Le samedi je récupère Jamie à la gare, je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse amoureusement.

Emma : Tu m'as trop manqué, comment va ta famille ?

Jamie : (Embrasse) Bien, ils te passent le bonjour. Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'ai la pression ma famille t'adore, je me dois d'être à la hauteur.

Emma : Tu es parfaite mon amour, viens je t'emmène chez moi.

Jamie : (Sourire) Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Emma : (Grimace) Je sais je deviens Nian-Nian, c'est entièrement de ta faute, sache-le.

Jamie : (Rire) Bon sang, qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer.

Mon cœur s'arrête, c'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit. Je l'embrasse fougueusement lui arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire et la serre contre moi fortement.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi.

Elle me regarde les yeux brillants et caresse ma joue tendrement, je soupire lui vole un dernier baiser et la traine jusqu'à chez moi ou je lui prouve à quel point elle ma manqué.

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

Je regarde ma famille sur la vidéo, je suis de nouveau en mission loin d'eux...

Neal : Sergent le Lieutenant vous demande.

Emma : Merci Caporal, rompez.

Je rejoins la tente de commandement retrouve Graham le visage grave. Il semble perdu dans ses pensé et je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

Graham : Une de nos patrouilles est tombée dans une embuscade, on doit aller les récupérer. Ils se sont retranchés dans une maison, ils sont encerclés, plusieurs blessés.

Emma : Quelle patrouille ?

Graham : Celle du Capitaine, elle n'est pas blessée Emma, ça va aller ?

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, je me prépare.

On part à plusieurs équipes, je prie pour que Jamie n'est rien en serrant la bague de fiançailles que je comptais lui offrir à notre retour. Graham me regarde avec inquiétude, il est bien plus que mon mentor, c'est aussi mon meilleur ami et je souffle.

Emma : Je vais la tuer.

Graham : (Sourire) Si tu veux l'épouser évite.

Neal : Vous allez vous marier Sergent ?

Emma : Si elle dit oui et vous Cassidy, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Neal : Oui, elle s'appelle Tamara, elle est fleuriste chez moi à Boston.

Emma : Je viens de Boston aussi, j'espère que vous me la présenterez à l'occasion.

Neal : Avec plaisir Madame, vous viendrez diner à la maison avec le Capitaine.

Evidement tout le monde est au courant de ma relation avec Jamie, mais ça se passe bien quand même, d'autant que je ne suis plus dans son unité depuis longtemps. On arrive et les tirs pleuvent de partout, on riposte et on fonce sur la position de Jamie et de son unité. Je me retiens de lui sauter au cou et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour voire si elle n'est pas blessée.

Jamie : Je vais bien Swan, il faut sortir les blesser.

Graham : On va faire diversion avec Swan et Cassidy, mettez vos hommes à l'abri Capitaine.

Malgré que je sois Mécanicienne, je suis aussi tireuse d'élite et me mets en position après un dernier regard à Jamie qui me sourit tendrement. Je souffle et entreprend de dégager le terrain, une bombe explose non loin et je suis sonnée un moment. Je vois Graham se tenir le ventre et me précipite sur lui. J'arrête l'hémorragie, cherche Jamie et Neal des yeux. Je vois qu'il n'y plus qu'une seule Jeep en état de repartir, je charge Graham dedans, je repère Neal et le charge aussi. Je vois deux hommes de Jamie blessés et court vers eux pour les aider.

Emma : (Crie) Où est le Capitaine ?

Soldat : Je ne sais pas Sergent.

La situation est critique et je charge les deux autres soldats, je décide d'y retourner une dernière fois malgré le danger et reviens avec Jamie dans les bras. J'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule mais je continue, couverte par deux autres soldats. Je pose doucement Jamie sur une siège les deux soldats grimpent et je file pied au plancher, c'est un vrai massacre, les trois quart de mon unité est sont passé.

Krystof : Sergent vous pissez le sang, ça ira ?

Emma : Faites-moi un bandage serré, on doit arriver à la base au plus vite.

Jamie ouvre les yeux, sa blessure est très grave.

Jamie : Em, tu saignes bébé.

Ok elle va mal pour m'appeler comme ça, je lui attrape la main et tente de sourire mais l'angoisse me vrille le cœur.

Emma : Ne parle pas mon amour, je te ramène à la maison, accroche toi stp.

Jamie : (Ferme les yeux) J'aurais dit oui, tu sais. Je t'aime...ne l'oublie Jamais.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et on arrive deux heures plus tard à la base, on est pris en charge par les Médecins, mais pour Jamie c'est trop tard. Je suis prostrée dans mon lit depuis 24 heures, inconsolable et mon Général arrive. Je vais pour me relever mais il me fait signe de rester assise.

Gold : Je trouverais les responsables, je vous le jure, vous avez eu beaucoup de courage là-bas. Vous avez sauvé beaucoup de vies, une autre équipe a pu s'en sortir grâce à votre diversion. Je vous ai recommandée pour une médaille.

Emma : Combien d'hommes avons nous perdu ?

Gold : Huit, je sais que vous vivez des temps difficiles. Malheureusement ce n'est pas finit, votre frère a eu un accident de voiture avec son fils, son état est critique.

Le peu de mon cœur en place semble exploser et j'éclate en larmes dans les bras de mon Général, moi qui pensais qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Je suis rapatriée le lendemain avec Graham et Neal, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'appeler ma famille. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée de retrouver Regina et mes parents à l'aéroport, Gina semble aussi triste et épuisée que moi. Mes parents ne sont pas mieux. Je me glisse dans les bras de Regina en retenant mes larmes, c'est un cauchemar putain. Elle semble ne jamais vouloir me lâcher et je ne bouge pas pendant un moment.

Regina : Bienvenue à la maison Soldat.

Emma : Merci Majesté.

David : J'ai récupéré ta valise, on file à l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture Regina c'est accrochée à ma main, je n'ose pas demander des nouvelles de Danny et Henry.

Regina : Henry va bien, il a juste besoin de repos, il a le poignet cassé mais à part ça, il va bien.

Emma : Bien, et...

Regina : (Larmes) Il...

Elle éclate en sanglots et je la serre contre moi, ma mère nous regarde et prend la parole doucement.

Mary : (Triste) Il est dans le coma, sans espoir de se réveiller.

Mes lames tombent et je la serre encore plus fort contre moi, c'est un putain de cauchemar. Les jours ont défilé, l'enterrement de Jamie a faillit m'achever, Aurore m'a serrée contre elle à m'étouffer en me faisant jurer de venir les voir bientôt.

Philippe : Tu fais partie de la famille, ne l'oublie pas, stp.

Emma : (Larmes) Promis, embrassez Ethan pour moi.

Aurore : (Larmes) Promis, merci de l'avoir rendue si heureuse Emma.

Je suis restée longtemps devant la pierre tombale, la pluie tombait mais je ne la sentais même pas. C'est Regina qui m'a relevée et ramenée à la maison, chez elle. Après un bain, je la trouve entrain de pleurer devant la cheminée et je la serre contre moi en silence. On est aussi brisée l'une que l'autre, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ?

Emma : Je suis là, calme-toi Gina.

Elle finit par s'endormir lovée dans mes bras. Ma mère la voyant soupire et lui pose un plaid, il faut prendre une décision pour Danny mais ça semble impossible pour le moment.

Mary : Cora arrive, elle était à l'étranger.

Depuis ma petite visite Cora semble avoir changé et s'impliquer dans la vie d'Henry et Regina. Au moins elle ne sera pas seule quand je vais repartir.

Emma : C'est bien, elle va avoir besoin de sa mère.

Mary : On va rentrer, ça ira ?

Emma : Je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse. (Larmes)

Une semaine plus tard je suis avec Killian et Ruby au bar, j'ais bu plus que de raison mais pour ce soir je voulais juste oublier. C'est Killian qui m'arrête, il n'est pas le dernier à faire la fête pourtant d'habitude.

Killian : Te souler ne la ramènera pas, ta famille à besoin de toi, tu dois être forte Em.

Emma : J'ai perdu mon frère et ma petite amie à deux jours d'intervalle Kill, laisse-moi boire tranquille.

Ruby : Emma, tu vas juste te sentir minable demain, encore plus, arrête. Viens je vais te faire un truc à manger, ça va aller.

Une autre semaine passe, Graham est sortit d'affaire, tout comme Neal et je me rends dans leurs chambre pour prendre des nouvelles.

Graham : T'as une mine affreuse Swan.

Emma : Tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ?

Graham : Jamie était quelqu'un de formidable, tout comme Daniel.

Mon cœur se serre, je m'assois et Neal rentre en fauteuil roulant. On parle une petite heure et je rejoins la chambre de mon frère. J'ai dû m'endormir car c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me réveille, Regina me regarde les yeux brillants et je me lève.

Emma : Gina, il ne voudrait pas vivre comme ça, tu le sais. Il faut le laisser partir, je suis près de toi, tout ira bien.

Regina : Tu va repartir une fois guérie, je n'ai plus personne.

Emma : Tu sais que c'est faux, tu as mes parents, Tink, et même ta mère. Et surtout tu dois penser à Henry, il a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, ensemble on va traverser tout ça, ok ?

Regina : Je n'y arriverai pas Emma, c'est trop dur.

Emma : Alors je le ferais pour toi, mais on ne peut pas le garder ainsi.

Je la serre contre moi, elle s'accroche à ma veste et soupire. Trois jours plus tard on est tous rassemblés pour lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Emma : Tu vas horriblement me manquer, chaque jour et plus encore. Je veillerais sur Regina et Henry pour toi, je te le jure. Je t'aime grand frère, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

David : Adieu mon fils, repose en paix.

August : Salut vieux frère, je garde un œil sur toute ta petite famille, promis.

Mary : Veille sur nous de là-haut, je t'aime Danny.

Regina : Tu resteras mon meilleur ami, mon premier amour, je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Adieu mon Danny, repose en paix.

Je fais signe au médecin et les bips s'arrêtent, mes larmes coulent, bon sang que c'est dur.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Je suis guérie et je dois repartir à la base, Neal rentre avec moi mais Graham en a encore pour un moment. Je me sens si vide c'est horrible. Je rentre chez Regina et trouve curieux de ne pas entendre Henry. Je trouve Regina devant un verre de whisky, pas son premier vu son état. Pourtant je ne dis rien et elle me tend un verre, la soirée se passe en silence, on enchaine les verres, juste pour se soir on veut oublier notre peine.

Regina : L'amour est une faiblesse, ma mère avait raison.

Emma : Ouai, je crois que je vais m'abstenir aussi à l'avenir.

Regina : Je me sens si vide, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour allez mieux, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Je m'approche et lui caresse sa joue tendrement, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me regarde encore avec ce regard qui me retourne l'estomac.

Emma : Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Regina : Comment ?

Emma : Tu sais comment, on devrait aller se coucher, je pars dans trois jours.

Regina : (Me retiens) Juste ce soir et on en reparlera jamais, stp.

L'alcool doit avoir raison de mon bon sens car je me penche et l'embrasse passionnément, mon cerveau disjoncte et j'oublie tout quelques heures. Quand je me réveille Regina dort lover dans mes bras, nue et me rappelant hier soir une larme coule. Je pense à Danny, à Jamie et un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité m'écrase le cœur. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai passé une telle nuit. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire face et ça me désespère. Je me décale de ses bras le plus doucement possible, m'habille, prend mon sac et sors de la maison en silence.

 **Trois ans plus tard...**

Neal : Au Lieutenant Swan !

Mon unité lève son verre et je souris, je viens d'être promue. En même temps j'enchaine les missions depuis trois ans, je ne suis pas rentrée une seule fois. J'allais voire Aurore et Philippe en permission ou j'allais chez Neal ou même chez Graham. Mes parents ne comprennent pas et Regina elle n'a rien dit ou fait pour me retenir. Sans doute remplie d'autant de culpabilité que moi, ça doit faire un an que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Moi qui ai promis à Danny de veiller sur eux, mission réussie Swan. J'ai pris un nouveau poste, je suis chargée des nouvelles recrues ici à Boston, sous les ordres de Graham et de Gold. Cela fait un mois que je suis en fonction et ça se passe vraiment bien. On sonne à ma porte, il est tard et j'ouvre sans regarder. Je me fige en voyant Regina, elle me regarde intensément et mon souffle se coupe après tant de temps sans la voire.

Regina : Tu compte me laisser dehors ?

Emma : Gina mais...

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis là, je n'ai aucune envie de te voire mais Henry a besoin de toi.

Emma : Rentre, et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Regina s'installe sur mon canapé, bien droite, elle est toujours aussi belle c'est fou. Je lui ramène un café, noir avec du lait et elle s'en saisit sans ma regarder.

Regina : Il est malade, il a besoin d'un greffe de moelle osseuse rapidement. Tes parents ne sont pas compatibles, moi non plus. Ma mère non plus, même Graham a passé les tests, tu es notre dernier espoir.

Emma : Ok, laisse-moi appeler ma base et je te suis.

Regina : Je fais ça pour lui, uniquement pour lui, c'est clair ?

Emma : Très, je fais mon sac.

Elle semble furieuse, en même temps j'ai était plus que lâche. Graham évidement c'est déjà occupé de ma permission et je finis mon sac rapidement. Je retrouve Regina avec un cadre dans la main, c'est elle est Henry au dernier Anniversaire du petit.

Regina : Je te déteste d'être partie comme ça, je ne suis là que pour Henry.

Emma : Tu l'as déjà dit Gina, on y va ?

Regina : (Colère) Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on y va.

Je souffle et ferme ma porte avant de rentrer et de récupérer mon chat, le pauvre. Regina tend ses mains et ce traitre de chat se cale dans ses bras en ronronnant.

Emma : Elle s'appelle Snow, je sais ce n'est pas très original. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il y a trois mois.

Regina : Je me moque de ta vie, roule et de préférence en silence.

Bon elle me déteste, même au début elle ne ma jamais parler aussi froidement. On arrive quatre heures plus tard, directement chez moi.

Regina : Je t'attends à l'hôpital à 7h précise pour les analyses, tes parents ne vont pas tarder.

Elle claque la porte et je soupire en posant Snow par terre, on toc à la porte dix minutes plus tard et mon père rentre. Il me serre dans ses bras, il a l'air vraiment fatigué.

David : Ta mère est avec Henry et Regina, comment tu vas ?

Emma : Depuis quand il est malade au juste, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

David : Regina nous l'a interdit, ça a commencé il y à six mois environ.

Emma : Vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurai pu aider plus tôt.

David : Emma tu n'à plus mis les pieds ici depuis trois ans. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé entre Regina et toi mais il vous faut mettre vos différents de côté pour Henry.

Emma : Je l'aime voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. La dernière nuit avant mon départ on avait trop bu et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Je me dégoutais alors je suis partie, plus le temps passait et plus il m'était impossible de revenir près d'elle. Je n'avais jamais compris avant cette nuit là, et ça m'a tuée.

David : Vous avez toujours eu une connexion assez intense toute les deux. Ou vous vous détestez ou vous vous aimez à l'extrême, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce genre de choses soit arrivé.

Emma : Elle semble me détester pour de bon, j'ai réussit mon coup on dirait cette fois-ci.

David : Elle ne te déteste pas, elle est blessée. Il vous faudra bien en parler un jour ou l'autre Emma. Mais pour le moment le plus important c'est Henry.

Emma : Danny me manque.

David : Moi aussi ma puce, viens allons au Granny's manger un bout.

Emma : Ok.

Le lendemain en attendant les résultats des tests je me décide à aller voire Henry. Ma mère me voyant me serre dans ses bras et Henry me dévisage.

Emma : Salut gamin.

Henry : Tu es Emma ?

Emma : Oui, je suis ta Tata. Comment tu vas mon grand ?

Henry : Je n'ai pas trop mal aujourd'hui.

Mary : Je reviens, je vais me chercher un café.

Emma : Ok, maman.

Je lui tends un gros ours en peluche et un livre qu'il prend en me souriant.

Henry : Merci.

Emma : De rien gamin, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

Henry : Maman dit que c'était l'homme le plus gentil du monde.

Emma : Ta mère a raison, Danny était vraiment gentil.

Henry : Toi par contre elle semble ne pas trop t'aimer, elle dit que t'est une idiote.

Emma : Ta mère a raison là-dessus aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voire avant.

Henry : C'est parce que je ressemble à papa et que ça te rend triste ?

Emma : Non mon grand c'est parce que j'ai eu peur, mais je vais me rattraper, promis.

Henry : D'accord, Belle m'a raconté que tu es un Soldat, c'est vrai ?

Emma : Oui, je suis Lieutenant.

Henry : Trop cool, tu capture les méchants et tout comme grand-père ?

Emma : Oui, mais moi je le fait dans d'autres endroits que Storybook.

Regina : Henry, tu devrais dormir un peu mon petit Prince. Emma les résultats son là.

Emma : A plus gamin, je passerai plus tard.

Je suis Regina dehors, son regard est impénétrable, plus froide tu meures, ça promets.

Regina : La prochaine fois que tu viens voire mon fils, je te prierais de me le demander avant.

Emma : Parce que j'ai besoin d'une autorisation spéciale maintenant pour voire mon neveu ?

Regina : Hooo c'est ton neveu maintenant ? Première nouvelle, ça fait trois ans que tu ne l'a pas vu, envoyer quelques cadeau à noël et pour son anniversaire ne fait pas de toi un membre de sa famille.

Emma : Il n'empêche qu'il reste mon neveu et que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voire.

Regina : Je fais ce que je veux c'est mon fils et toi tu n'es personne.

Outch ça fait mal, pourquoi je suis là ? Elle me déteste, à quoi bon ?

Emma : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Regina : Parfaitement, ne t'approche pas de lui, ni de moi à l'avenir.

Emma : Bien, comme vous voudrez.

Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à sortir le cœur en morceau, qu'elle aille au diable. Elle me retient par le poignet et je me dégage d'un geste brusque et sort de son bureau sans un regard pour elle. Je rentre chez moi, prépare mon sac, je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

(Sonnette)

J'ouvre et trouve Regina devant ma porte, je lui claque la porte au nez et elle frappe avec force sur ma porte.

Regina : Ouvre-moi, cesse de faire l'enfant Emma.

J'ouvre la porte violement en colère et elle sursaute, je serre tellement les poings que mes phalanges blanchissent.

Emma : C'est bon t'a gagné, je m'en vais alors dégage de chez moi.

Regina : Tu ne peux pas partir, pas encore.

(Silence)

Emma : Quoi encore, tu crois que tout ça c'était évident pour moi ? Si moi je suis partie, tu n'a rien fait pour me retenir, pas un appel, ni une visite en trois ans. Tu es horrible avec moi depuis que suis rentrée, tu m'interdis même de voire Henry. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Putain ?

Regina : Langage !

Emma : Va au diable, on s'en fout de mon langage. (Claque la porte)

Je file sous la douche, j'y reste assez longtemps pour tenter de me calmer. Quand je sors Regina est assise dans mon canapé, je serre les dents et l'ignore.

Regina : Tu es compatible, tu ne peux pas partir. Si tu pars, il va mourir. Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi, je n'y survivrais tout simplement pas.

Emma : Donc en gros tu es là juste pour Henry, message reçu, dégage maintenant.

Regina : J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! (Larmes) T'es partie sans un mot, on passe la nuit ensemble, sans doute la plus belle de toute mon existence et quand je me réveille tu n'es plus là. Je t'appelle, tu ne décroche pas, les semaines passent et les mois pas de nouvelles. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi au juste ? Je me sentais aussi coupable que toi, mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu en discuter. Au lieu de ça t'es partie, après avoir juré à Danny de veiller sur moi et Henry.

Emma : (Triste) Je sauverais Henry, va-t'en maintenant.

Regina : Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partie.

Emma : BORDEL, vas-t'en Gina.

Regina : Non, dis-moi.

Je ne peux pas le lui dire, jamais, je prefère qu'elle me déteste. Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas j'attrape mes clés et sors de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je suis perchée sur mon arbre quand Killian arrive, il grimpe et passe son bras autour de mes épaules en silence.

Emma : Tu vas donc te marier avec Belle, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi l'anti-mariage par excellence lui ai demandé.

Killian : (Rire) Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Emma : Tu es un imbécile. (Sourire)

Killian : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchante !

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Killian : Regina m'a appelé, assez secouée de votre dernière discussion.

Emma : On n'a pas discuté Killian, on c'est hurlé dessus.

Killian : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je l'aime et que c'est une sorcière quand elle s'y met.

Killian : Em, je t'ai vu toutes ces années lutter contre ce sentiment. Après la perte de Danny et Jamie, ça a refait surface à cause du chagrin et de l'alcool. Mais ça a toujours été là, pour elle aussi. Vous devriez en parler calmement et tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aime.

Emma : Je ne peux pas faire ça à Danny, ou à Jamie.

Killian : Ils ne sont plus là, ton frère te connaissait par cœur Em. Il sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de gentille, courageuse et j'en passe. Si tu n'étais pas lesbienne je t'aurai épousée sur le champ. Il serait heureux que se soit toi qui prennes soin de sa famille, ça ne choquera personne. Vous êtes les seules qui n'avaient rien vu, avec Ruby on a souvent parié que vous craqueriez un jour où l'autre.

Emma : Elle me déteste, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Kill.

Killian : (Serre dans ses bras) Tout va bien Em, c'est normal d'avoir peur.

Je soupire, tout ça me fatigue. Parler avec Killian ici, me rappelle la conversation que j'ai eu avec Danny des années plus tôt et je souris, il me manque tant.

Emma : Merci vieux frère.

Killian : A ton service Love, on y va il fait mal aux fesses ton arbre.

Emma : (Rire) Chochotte !

Le lendemain je suis dans ma chambre d'hôpital quand Whale arrive, génial il faut que se soit se crétin mon médecin.

Whale : Bonjour Emma, tu à l'air en forme.

Emma : Et toi toujours aussi crétin, bon ça va se passer comment ?

Whale : Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. La ponction va te mettre out quelques jours, il te faudra rester tranquille sous surveillance en cas d'éventuels soucis.

Emma : Et pour le gamin ?

Whale : On saura assez vite si ça a marché.

Emma : Je peux te demander un service ?

Whale : Je croyais que j'étais un crétin ?

Emma : Prouve-moi que j'ai tord en acceptant.

Whale : Que veux-tu ?

Emma : Que tu me préviennes à l'avenir au moindre problème médical pour Henry et Regina, c'est important.

Whale : Je peux faire ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Emma : Tu évite que je t'en colle un autre.

Whale : Deal !

Après une intervention plus que douloureuse, mon père me ramène chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de les déranger, une infirmière passera tout les jours c'est suffisant. Il me dépose doucement sur le canapé et s'assoit près de moi.

Emma : Tu vas rester là ?

David : Oui, j'ai déjà perdu mon fils. Mon petit fils va mal, je veille sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je pose ma tête sur ses jambes et ferme les yeux, je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec lui. Le lendemain mon père part au travail, mais il revient avec ma mère pour manger avec moi. Une heure plus tard Ruby arrive, change mon pansement et s'assoit près de moi également.

Emma : (Soupire) Je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais bien.

Ruby : Bien, comme ça je peux te mettre une raclée à Mario Kart.

Je souris et on passe la matinée à jouer en rigolant. Mes parents arrivent et Ruby file, en faite je ne suis jamais seule parce qu'à peine partis c'est Belle qui arrive.

Emma : Je suis un peu grande pour que tu sois ma nounou tu sais.

Belle : (Rire) Ouai, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour organiser mon mariage. Tu es invitée et pas question que tu dises non, Killian ne s'en remettrait pas et ça me rendrais triste aussi.

Emma : Je viendrais, vas-y donne moi ta liste.

Durant trois jours tout le monde se relaye, le quatrième jour je me réveille brulante de fièvre et reste couchée, super je suis malade. On sonne mais je suis trop fatiguée je ne réponds pas et sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Quand je me réveille Ruby me regarde avec inquiétude et elle est au téléphone, tout le monde à les clés de chez moi ou quoi ?

Emma : J'ai chopé la crève, je peux avoir de l'eau ?

On me tend un verre d'eau et quand je vois Killian je comprends que ça doit être plus grave qu'un rhume.

Ruby : Tu réagis mal à la ponction, tu as une infection, une ambulance arrive, ne bouge pas

Emma : Génial, le gamin va bien ?

Ruby : Pour le moment ça semble marcher, oui.

Emma : Je ne me sens pas trop bien Kill.

Il me tend une bassine ou je vomis le contenu de mon estomac avant de me recoucher, épuisée, fantastique.

Emma : Killian, il faut prévenir mon chef que je ne pourrais pas rentré tout de suite.

Killian : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a déjà appelé Graham.

Emma : Je dors depuis combien de temps au juste ?

Ruby : Il est 18h, on était morts d'inquiétude.

Je ferme les yeux, je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'arrive à l'hôpital et je vois défiler plusieurs médecins et infirmières. La fièvre me fait délirer, j'ai l'impression de revoir Danny près de moi qui me regarde tendrement.

Emma : Danny ! (Larmes)

Regina : Chut, ne bouge pas. Tu délire depuis trois jours, le plus dur est passé.

Emma : Tu n'es pas cardiologue et pédiatre ?

Regina : Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, j'étais inquiète.

Emma : Tu ne devrais pas.

Regina : Em, il faudra bien en parler un jour ou l'autre.

Emma : Tu m'as déjà hurlé dessus, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ou je peux dormir ?

Regina : Tu es vraiment têtue.

Je ferme les yeux, mais au lieu de partir elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil. Je soupire et me rendors, foutue Reine !

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

Je mange au Granny's quand je vois Henry se diriger vers moi, je tourne la tête mais ne vois pas Regina et souffle de soulagement.

Emma : Salut Gamin.

Henry : Salut, j'ai emmené puissance quatre aujourd'hui.

Je souris et il s'installe, le lendemain de la visite de Regina Henry est venu dans ma chambre. Il ma sortit un jeu de société et depuis tout les jours on fait une où plusieurs parties.

Emma : Comment tu fais gamin pour savoir quand je suis là ?

Henry : J'ai des espions partout.

Emma : (Rire) Muai, comment tu viens ? Tu es sensé être à l'hôpital je te signale, ta mère va me tuer si elle te trouve là à discuter avec moi.

Henry : C'est elle qui me déposer, j'ai le droit de sortir un peu maintenant que je vais bien.

Emma : Ok, gagné.

Je mets mon pion et il boude un peu avant de sourire et de recommencer. Je joue avec lui pendant une heure quand Regina arrive faisant tendre tout mes muscles d'un coup.

Regina : Henry chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher mon café, on va devoir rentrer.

Henry : Mais Maman, Emma ne fait que me battre. Je n'ai pas encore trouve le truc pour gagner, elle peut rentrer avec nous à la maison, stp ?

Emma : Désolée gamin une autre fois, à demain.

Je paye mon repas et file aussi vite que possible, pas question que je remette les pieds chez eux. Le soir venu je suis au téléphone avec Graham, je dois reprendre dans une semaine.

Graham : Content de voire que tu as la pêche, c'est trop calme sans toi.

Emma : Je suis bientôt là, les gars vont bien ?

Graham : Oui, tout va bien avec Regina et le petit ?

Emma : Il reprend des couleurs de jours en jours, ça fait plaisir. Il est sortit de l'hôpital, si tout va bien il reprendra même les cours dans un mois.

Graham : Et avec Regina ?

Emma : Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien.

Graham : Em, ne me mens pas.

Emma : Je l'évite, que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle a été claire.

Graham : Elle était en colère et blessée.

Emma : Bin moi aussi, pourtant je lui ai pas balancé des horreurs à la tête.

Graham : Parle-lui avant ton retour, pour Henry. Je dois y aller, gaffe à toi Swan.

Emma : Ouai, bisous.

On sonne et j'ouvre, évidemment c'est Regina, je souffle en la laissant rentrer.

Regina : Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'éviter, Henry t'adore et ça devient pesant.

Emma : C'est toi qui as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voire.

Regina : Tu es chiante, j'essaie de faire des efforts.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ?

Regina : Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Emma : C'est impossible ça.

Regina : (Larmes) Je veux que tu arrête de partir.

Je ne supporte pas de la voire si triste par ma faute et je l'enferme dans mes bras. Elle s'accroche à moi en soupirant et je ferme les yeux enivrée par son odeur.

Emma : Ne pleures pas, je ne supporte pas de te voire si triste par ma faute.

Regina : Je veux juste que ma famille soir réunie à nouveau, Daniel aurait été furieux contre nous en voyant ce qu'on est devenues.

Mon cœur se serre au prénom de mon frère et la culpabilité me revient avec force. Je m'écarte d'elle mais elle me retient et je ne bouge pas.

Regina : Je veux juste que tu reviennes, stp.

Emma : Ok, je viendrais manger chez toi.

Regina : Bien, tu repas quand ?

Emma : Dans une semaine.

Regina : Tu reviendras ?

Emma : Je reviendrais Gina.

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça stp.

Emma : Pourquoi, tu prefère Majesté ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, Gina ça me rappelle juste à quel point il me manque, à quel point tu me manque.

Emma : Je suis là.

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et je soupire, ça va être l'enfer.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Je regarde Killian et Belle danser, je pense à Jamie et ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie. S'ils étaient encore en vie, j'aurais était aveugle toute ma vie ou ça m'aurait sauté au visage quand même ?

Elsa : Mon Lieutenant préféré a la tête dans les nuages ?

Elsa est ma Capitaine et amie, un peu comme Jamie sauf qu'elle est complètement hétéro et heureuse en couple. Elle a accepté de m'accompagner, pour que je ne sois pas seule.

Emma : J'imagine ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec Jam.

Elsa : Je suis sûre que vous auriez une vie magnifique, mais les choses ont tourné différemment.

Emma : Ouai, elle est morte, comme ma première copine, je dois porter la poisse.

Elsa : T'est con, je suppose que c'est ta Regina qui me fusille du regard depuis que je te parle ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas ma Regina, puis elle regarde tout le monde comme ça.

Elsa : Ok, tu es vraiment aveugle Em.

Emma : C'est impossible entre nous, tu sais pourquoi, elle sait pourquoi aussi.

Elsa : Ils ne sont plus là Emma, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

Emma : Il y a toujours eu plus que ça, c'est pourquoi je culpabilise autant.

Elsa : Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais conscience.

Emma : Viens, on va danser.

Je la traîne sur la piste et la discussion s'arrête, au bout d'un moment Killian me kidnappe et je pose ma tête contre lui en soupirant.

Killian : Invite Regina, sinon je te jette dans le lac Emma.

Je soupire et me décale de ses bras, il est sérieux le bougre. Elsa c'est fait embarquer sur la piste par Ruby et je repère Regina assise à sa table. Killian me pousse et retourne vers sa femme en souriant. Sans un mot je me place devant elle et lui tend la main, elle me regarde et s'en saisis doucement. On danse en silence, profitant juste de l'instant.

Regina : Tu sors avec elle ?

Emma : Non, elle est fiancée, et hétéro.

Regina : Ok.

Emma : Tu sors avec Robin ?

Regina : Il est Gay et marié.

Emma : Je vois qu'on à décider toi et moi de se tenir loin de l'amour.

Regina : Tu sais que c'est faux, sinon je ne serais pas dans tes bras en ce moment même.

Emma : Ne dis pas ce genre de chose stp.

Regina : Pourquoi Emma, on va continuer à éviter le sujet indéfiniment ?

Emma : Il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous, je travail à quatre cent kms, je ne suis jamais là. Tu mérite mile fois mieux que moi, de plus tu n'es pas homo. En plus je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de Danny, je sais que c'est lui l'amour de ta vie.

Regina : Les trains ça existent, tu es courageuse, belle et douce. En quoi tu ne me mérite pas au juste ? Tu as raison je ne suis pas homo, la seule femme que j'ai aimé c'est toi, et tu seras la seule. Tout ça ce n'est pas une compétition avec ton frère Em, c'est entre toi et moi. Et Danny a été mon première amour c'est vrai et je l'ai aimé de toute mes forces mais toi je...

J'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, elle se colle à moi et approfondis notre baiser.

Regina : Mais toi je t'aime aujourd'hui, je t'ai toujours aimée et je ne veux plus lutter contre ça.

Emma : (Pose son front sur mon épaule) Gina, je repars en mission dans un mois.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Je repars, ils ont besoin de moi sur le terrain.

Regina : Mais tu viens à peine d'être affectée à Boston.

Emma : Ils manquent de mécano, je dois aller sur place en former. Je pars un an, c'est impossible et j'en suis désolée.

Je m'écarte d'elle, préviens Elsa et rentre chez moi le cœur lourd. Même sans cette mission, c'était impossible de toute façon. Je m'assois dans mon canapé en soupirant et prend un cadre de Danny et moi.

Emma : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Danny.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Regina : (Larmes) Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir à nouveau.

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres avec violence et je ferme les yeux, seigneur elle me rend dingue. Je la soulève dans mes bras et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Le baiser est passionné, urgent et je la plaque contre le mur sans douceur.

Emma : Tu m'énerve.

Regina : Je ne te laisserais plus partir, jamais.

Je ferme les yeux, pose ma tête contre son cou et soupire fortement. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, relève mon menton et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

Regina : Reste avec moi, avec nous, je t'aime, reste, stp.

Je l'embrasse bien plus doucement que tout à l'heure, après une nuit agitée elle s'endort dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de l'aimer.

Trois jours plus tard je suis sur mon arbre perdue dans mes pensées. Henry arrive près de moi, comment il ma trouvée ?

Henry : Je peux grimper ?

Emma : Viens, t'as besoin d'aide ?

Henry : C'est bon, j'ai une cabane dans les bois, je sais faire.

Emma : C'est qui ton espion ?

Henry : Papa.

(Silence)

Emma : Pardon ?

Henry : Papa m'a dit ou te trouver.

Emma : Mon grand c'est impossible ça.

Henry : Tu savais que papa tenait un journal ?

Emma : Je l'ignorais, c'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvée ?

Henry : Oui, c'est comme ça aussi que je sais que tu aime ma maman et qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Emma : Tu es sûr d'avoir 6 ans ?

Henry : Maman dit que je suis trop intelligent pour son bien.

Emma : (Rire) Pour le miens aussi.

Henry : (Tend un journal) Je pense que tu devrais le lire, maman l'a déjà fait et ça lui a permis de comprendre.

Emma : Comprendre quoi ?

Henry : A quel point papa nous aimait, tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?

Emma Ok gamin, qui t'a déposé ?

Henry : Tonton Gus, à ce soir. (Bisou)

Je penche la tête et voit August assis sur sa voiture, il veille sur nous de loin, fidèle à sa promesse on dirait. J'ouvre la première page, date de ma naissance. L'écriture est incertaine et m'arrache un sourire.

Daniel : **1 juillet /** Aujourd'hui je suis grand frère, ma sœur est trop belle, on dirait un ange.

Daniel : **1 septembre /** Emma rentre à l'école aujourd'hui, il faut que je la surveille. Papa et maman m'ont dit de la protéger, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le dire, je le ferais toujours.

Daniel : **11 Septembre /** Des terroristes ont fait sauter les grande tours de New-York. Papa et maman sont tristes et Emma a peur. Je deviendrais un grand Docteur pour sauver des vies et empêcher que la peur gagne.

Daniel : **8 Janvier /** J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui, plus belle encore qu'une déesse. Elle s'appelle Regina et elle est dans ma classe d'Histoire. Elle a l'air d'être drôlement intelligente mais triste, ma mission sera de lui redonner le sourire.

Daniel : **14 Février /** J'ai invité Regina au restaurant, puis au cinéma. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassée. C'était merveilleux, je sus définitivement amoureux d'elle. Evidement Emma c'est moquée de moi avant de me bombarder de question sur Regina. Il va falloir que je les présente, ainsi qu'a papa et maman car je le sais c'est la femme de ma vie.

Daniel : **12 octobre /** J'ai parlé à maman et papa pour qu'ils lâchent un peu Emma, mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Si ce Killian lui a fait du mal je vais le détruire, mais je sens que ce n'est pas ça.

Daniel : **13 Octobre /** Emma a frappé Victor pour protéger Regina, elle m'a tout avoué pour sa relation avec Lyly et je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec Regina. Je soupçonne un mini crush, elle n'en a pas conscience. Regina semblait assez choquée qu'Emma la défende comme ça. Elle m'a raconté en détail ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux à ce moment là m'a fait peur. Il y avait de la reconnaissance, mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse et un « je ne sais quoi » en plus. Je me monte peut-être la tête, la journée a été longue.

Daniel : **12 Juillet /** Emma m'a aidé à choisir la bague, elle est toute contente d'être mon témoin. Je ne voyais pas quelqu'un d'autre, James et August seront mes garçons d'honneur. Il ne reste plus qu'a convaincre Regina, et surtout Cora. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Lyly je trouve Emma vraiment épanouie, et sa relation avec Regina est devenue limite fusionnelle. Elles n'en n'ont pas conscience, mais certains gestes, regards ne trompent pas. Il y a plus que de l'affection entre elles, mais je ne peux pas le leur dire. Elles culpabiliseraient alors que ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Je sais que Regina m'aime, qu'Emma aussi et ça me suffit.

Daniel : **13 Juillet /** ELLE A DIT OUI !

Daniel : **6 Juillet /** Hier aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie, et ça l'a était jusqu'à l'appel de l'adjoint de mon père. Emma et Lyly ont eu un accident de voiture, un chauffeur de camion c'est endormi au volant et leur est rentré dedans. Lyly n'a pas survécut, Emma est dans un sale état. On est tous prêt d'elle, Regina semble aussi voire plus brisée que nous. Quand elle nous a dit qu'elle nous aimait, qu'elle a chanté pour nous je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je les ai regardés danser et j'ai su avec certitude qu'elles s'aiment sans jamais se l'avouer. Si un jour ça éclate avec Regina c'est qu'elle ne pourra plus cacher cela. Je la laisserai partir, parce qu'on fond tous ce que je veux c'est qu'elles soient heureuses. Comment je vais annoncer à ma petite sœur que sa petite amie est morte ? Comment je vais la faire renoncer pour l'armée. Je tremble de peur depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé cette décision. Je ne pourrais pas la protéger là-bas et ça me brise le cœur.

Daniel : **4 Octobre/** Je ne peux plus regarder Emma s'enfoncer comme ça, pour la première fois de ma vie je lui ai hurlé dessus. C'est Regina qui m'a arrêté, quand je suis revenu elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Emma semblait apaisée, calme et je comprends que c'est Regina qui la sortira de là. Comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point ? Jamais Regina ne m'a regardé comme ça et je sais que jamais elle ne le fera. Je suis un putain d'égoïste de garder ça pour moi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à la quitter, même pour Emma.

Daniel : **6 Mars/** Emma est partie pour son centre de formation, Regina joue la dure mais je vois qu'elle est triste. Autant que moi, mes parents sont résignés, elle accomplit son rêve et malgré que je tremble pour elle je sais qu'elle va devenir un Soldat exceptionnel. A la gare je l'ai prise dans mes bras une dernière fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et m'a remercié pour tout et j'ai failli pleurer. Regina ne semblait vouloir jamais la lâcher, Emma non plus et mes parents commencent à comprendre eux aussi à quel point leur relation est spéciale. Je n'ai rien dit, je suis lâche mais je ne peux pas leur ouvrir les yeux, c'est trop dur.

Daniel : **2 Octobre /** : JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! On a décidé d'attendre qu'Emma revienne en permission pour le lui annoncer, Regina veut voire sa tête et j'avoue que moi aussi. Depuis son départ Regina est plus renfermée et souvent perdue dans ses pensées, je sais qu'Emma lui manque terriblement. Je suis tellement jaloux d'Emma dès fois, pourtant Regina m'aime aussi mais jamais autant qu'elle. J'ai la certitude que si je lui demandais de choisir entre elle et moi, elle la choisirait et je les perdrais toutes les deux. Car jamais elles ne voudront me faire de mal en s'avouant leurs sentiments.

Daniel : **25 Décembre/** Emma est revenue hier, avoir toute ma famille pour les fêtes autour de moi me remplit de bonheur. La soirée c'est bien passée, entre rires et souvenirs. J'ai assisté à l'échange de cadeaux entre Regina et Emma, j'ai souris tendrement. Je me dois de la laisser partir, après la naissance du petit je lui parlerai. Je ne peux plus être si égoïste, être le meilleur ami c'est bien aussi. Parce que c'est exactement comment Regina me voit, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Plusieurs fois j'ai surpris son regard sur Emma, quand elle me regarde on y voit beaucoup d'affection. Mais quand elle regarde Emma c'est de l'amour à l'état brut que je vois. Je pensais qu'avec les années ça leur passerais, mais en fait ça se renforce et il m'est difficile de garder encore pour moi ce que je vois. Il va me falloir des trésors de patience pour leur faire admettre leurs sentiments, si au début cela me brisait le cœur de les imaginer ensemble, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

Daniel : **7 Avril /** Mon petit Prince est né, Emma et mes parents sont là. Je crois n'avoir jamais était aussi heureux de ma vie. Henry sera entouré d'amour, et c'est tous ce qui m'importe pour lui. C'est Emma qui a pensé au prénom, elle nous a mis d'accord en dix secondes, preuve qu'elle nous connaît parfaitement bien. Regina semble très touchée qu'elle ai pensé à son père, mais Emma est comme ça. Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas intelligente et qu'elle est inferieure à Regina ou à moi. Mais elle se trompe, elle est douce, gentille, drôle, prévenante et surtout elle nous aime. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, pour Regina et maintenant Henry. C'est pour ça que je vais demander le divorce, je vais les obliger à ouvrir les yeux. J'attends juste que Regina reprenne le travail, qu'Henry soit un poil plus grand et c'est décidé je lui parlerai.

Daniel : **30 Aout /** Emma est en mission à l'autre bout du monde et je fais face à Cora. Elle m'a toujours détesté, mais elle n'est pas stupide. En partant elle m'avoue qu'Emma est venue la voire, qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus, qu'elle a défendu avec force les intérêts de Regina et que si j'étais un homme j'ouvrirais les yeux. Je lui ai dit tristement que j'étais au courant mais qu'Emma avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle m'a traité d'idiot et elle est repartit, je suis complètement lâche mais Emma semble être bien avec Jamie et je n'ai pas la force de quitter Regina et Henry, je n'y arrive pas.

Daniel : **8 Mai /** Cela fait deux ans qu'Emma est avec Jamie, elle va la demander en mariage. Elle ma demandé si ça ne me dérangeais pas qu'elle demande à Regina d'être son témoin. Je lui ai dis non, Regina n'est pas au courant. Elle vit assez mal la situation, elle commence à se rendre compte de plus en plus. Je la vois s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour, elle ne souris vraiment que quand Emma est là et j'ai décidé d'arrêter tout ça. J'ai lancé la procédure de divorce ce matin et quand je rentrerais demain je parlerais à Regina. J'ai longuement parlé de la situation avec mes parents, ils ont toujours su que ça finirait comme ça, ils ont comprit il y a longtemps ce qui les liait. Ils sont d'accord pour m'aider à leur ouvrir les yeux, Emma ne doit pas épouser Jamie, pas quand son cœur appartient à Regina.

Daniel : **9 Mai /** Le grand jour est arrivé, seulement je ne peux lui dire tout de suite. Emma a été blessée, Jamie est morte et elle est anéantie. Regina s'inquiète tellement qu'elle n'en dort plus, moi non plus. Ma pauvre petite sœur semble être poursuivie par la malchance, cela me brise tellement le cœur. Au moins je sais qu'avec Regina elle sera heureuse, mais d'abord il faut qu'on l'aide une nouvelle fois à traverser cette épreuve. Elle y arrivera, c'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, avec Regina bien sûr. Les deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde, quand viendra le jour de leur mariage je serais le premier à les serrer contre moi. Je serais le premier à leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et je serais sincère, car je les aime plus que tout. Avec Henry elles sont ma famille, mes piliers. Je reprendrai plus tard, je dois aller chercher Henry chez sa nounou. Tout ira bien je le sais...

Je referme le journal en larmes et descend de l'arbre, il y avait encore tellement de notes, la plupart sur Regina, Henry et moi. Depuis des années il savait et il n'a rien dit, pire il acceptait tout ça. Mon cœur manque d'exploser et d'un coup je suis entourée par une paire de bras, je reconnaitrais cette odeur n'importe où et j'éclate de plus belle en larmes dans les bras de la femme que j'aime depuis si longtemps.

Regina : Chut mon amour, je suis là, calme toi. Tout va bien, respire, voilà c'est bien.

J'ai fini par arrêter de pleurer mais je n'ai pas bougé des bras de Regina et me concentre sur les battements de son cœur.

Regina : On va y arriver, Danny croyait en nous plus que nous même.

Emma : Comment on a pu être si aveugle au juste ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, sûrement à cause de Danny on l'aimait toute les deux très fort alors on a étouffé au maximum ce qu'on ressentait, à force de ne plus y faire attention on a fini par accepter la situation.

Emma : Il m'a protégée toute sa vie, je suis la pire des sœurs pour aimer sa femme autant.

(Silence)

Elle ne me répond pas et je me décale de ses bras doucement, son regard me fige sur place et mon souffle se bloque.

Regina : Jamais tu ne me l'avais dit encore de cette façon ?

Je dois la regarder bizarrement car elle éclate de rire et elle m'embrasse doucement, amoureusement et je ferme les yeux emportée par tant de douceur.

Emma : C'est en quel honneur ?

Regina : J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour embrasser ma petite amie ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis ta petite amie ?

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es l'amour de ma vie Emma, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour amoureusement et je me recale dans ses bras en soupirant.

Emma : Hooo j'ai compris.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Ta réaction, pardon de ne le dire que maintenant. Je t'aime Regina Mills, je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toi et Henry pour l'éternité.

Regina : (Rit et Larmes) Tu n'es qu'une idiote, mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime.

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse fougueusement lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Henry : Ella va dire oui Ma, respire.

Emma : Ok, j'ai dit à peu près la même phrase quand il le lui a demandé.

Henry : Je sais, il serait content pour vous et moi je vous aime fort toute les deux et je veux que vous soyez heureuse.

Je sers mon neveu/fils dans les bras fortement et mes parents le récupèrent en souriant.

David : Aller Shérif, allez récupérer votre femme à la Mairie.

Mary : Je veux tout savoir demain.

Ruby : Moi aussi.

Belle : Et moi.

Killian : Moi je veux juste les détails de la nuit.

Emma : (Frappe l'épaule) Obsédé, Belle tient ton mari sinon je le noie il y a des oreilles chastes ici.

(Rires)

August : Tout est prêt ma belle, c'est quand tu veux.

Emma : Merci Gus, on se retrouve tous demain au diner ?

Tous : Oui !

Je souris, ma famille m'a aidé à tout organiser. Tink s'est chargé de la tenir occupée toute la journée, depuis trois mois elle était devenu Maire de la ville succédant à ma mère qui avait décidée de prendre sa retraite. Elle avait donc bien ralentit l'hôpital mais se réserve des opérations une à deux fois par mois pour ne pas perdre la main. Quant à moi j'ai quitté l'armée et je suis devenue l'adjoint de mon père. Puis Shérif quand il est partit à la retraite, mon adjoint c'est Killian. Avec Regina tout va bien, j'ai emménagé avec elle et Henry et c'est comme si on avait toujours vécu comme ça. Tout coule de source, jamais une dispute et mes nuits sont assez agitées. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurait cru tout ça possible. Tink me voit arriver récupère son sac et file en me lançant un clin d'œil.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Tink, il est 19h, pitié dis moi que je peux rentrer chez moi rejoindre ma femme et mon fils, je suis morte.

Elle n'a pas levé la tête de ses dossiers et je souris tendrement, mon cœur s'est envolé quand elle m'a appelé sa femme et je me place devant son bureau.

Emma : Madame le Maire nous avons un souci.

Regina : (Sourire) De quel ordre Shérif ?

Emma : Je suis en crise de manque sévère et j'ai bien peur de devoir vous enlever pour que vous preniez soin de moi.

Regina : (Sourire Mutin) Vraiment ?

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement en faisant passer tout mon amour pour elle. Elle semble perdre pied et je l'embrasse dans le cou doucement et lui soufflant...

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Pas autant que moi.

Emma : (Sourire) On parie ? Ce soir je t'enlève, donc tu vas devoir porter ce bandeau parce que c'est une surprise.

Je lui place le bandeau doucement sur les yeux, en profite pour lui voler un baiser et la tire par les mains.

Regina : En quel honneur j'ai le droit à une surprise ?

Emma : J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour faire une surprise à ma petite amie ?

Regina : (Sourire) Non.

Sur la route elle place sa main sur ma cuisse et s'amuse à tracer des lignes imaginaires dessus. Cela m'arrache un frisson et je bloque sa main et l'embrasse.

Regina : (Sourire taquin) Est-ce que je vous trouble Sheriff ?

Emma : Tu sais que oui, ne me déconcentre pas vilaine sinon je te fais l'amour dans cette voiture.

Regina : Voyez-vous ça, ça serait une première.

Emma : (Rire) Femme tu auras ma mort un jour. On est arrivées.

Elle éclate de rire et je fais le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. A peine elle s'est relevée que je la soulève dans mes bras la portant telle une Princesse.

Regina : (Rire) Emma laisse-moi marcher.

Emma : (Sourire) Non, tu vas deviner tout de suite où on est, sois sage Majesté.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon cou et commence à me mordiller l'oreille, je déglutis, cette femme est diabolique mais je suis bien décidée à l'emmener à destination.

Emma : Ginaaaa, ce n'est pas du jeu. Sois sage sinon je boude et je dors sur le canapé.

Regina : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Emma : Si, tiens toi tranquille.

Regina : (Embrasse) Tu m'aime trop pour rester loin de moi toute une nuit.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement on arrive enfin destination. La table est dressée sous notre arbre, décoré de lumières et de bougies. La lune est pleine ce qui rajoute à l'ambiance et je lance ma Play Liste. Je me colle à elle et commence à danser en lui enlevant le bandeau. Elle me regarde d'abord et m'embrasse passionnément et je resserre mes bras autour de son corps magnifique. Puis elle prend conscience de là où on est, c'est là où on s'est avoué pour la première fois vraiment nos sentiments. Là où elle m'a demandé d'emménager avec elle, là encore où on l'a annoncé à Henry. Là encore où ce soir je vais faire ma demande. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je suis à genoux devant elle et je lui tends un écrin. Elle semble figée sur place et une larme coule sur sa joue.

Emma : A 14 ans je t'ai rencontrée et la première chose que je me suis dite c'est « mon Dieu qu'elle est belle ». Ensuite c'était belle mais Triste, bien que Danny te rendes le sourire. Puis tu as ouvert la bouche et mon cœur s'est arrêté quelques secondes pour battre plus vite qu'à la normale. Je me suis dis que Danny avait de la chance, plus tu parlais et plus j'étais subjuguée par ton intelligence, ta beauté et ton humour. Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ce jour là, puis tu m'as regardée et j'ai su que tu serais importante pour moi. Le temps a passé, tu étais franchement insupportable avec moi mais même avec ça mon admiration pour toi n'a jamais faiblit. J'ai cogné si fort Victor car je crevais de jalousie, ça allait si c'était Danny mais personne d'autres n'avais le droit de te toucher de la sorte. A partir de ce moment là ça a été le début de la fin, on c'est rapprochées, beaucoup, beaucoup trop mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. Je suis partie, je voulais te rendre fière autant que Danny et j'espère avoir réussit. Je répète souvent le nom de mon frère, parce que je sais qu'il est là avec nous ce soir et qu'il nous sourit tendrement. Parce qu'il sait que je t'ai toujours aimée, que je t'aimerais toujours. Dans mon cœur tu es à la première place depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et j'espère pour la vie. Alors tu ferais de moi la plus heureuse si tu acceptais de venir ma femme.

Regina : (Larmes) Oui.

Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse fougueusement me faisant basculer en arrière et éclater de rire. Je lui passe la bague et doigt l'embrasse tendrement et la serre contre moi fortement.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Bon sang, c'était parfait, tu es parfaite et je t'aime aussi. Et moi aussi mon cœur s'est emballer la première fois que je t'ai vu, je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Le pire ça a été après Victor, plus les années passer et plus c'était fort. Au final toi comme moi on a nié l'évidence mais pourtant je ne regrette rien.

Emma : Moi non plus, on mange ?

Regina : (Inquiète) Tu as cuisiné ?

Emma : Je ne vais pas relever cette remarque parce que je suis trop heureuse à cet instant. Sachez Majesté que c'est Granny qui a préparé le repas et qu'il vient juste d'être déposé par Ruby. August s'est occupé de l'éclairage et Henry est chez mes parents pour le week-end.

Regina : (Embrasse) Parfait, je compte te séquestrer dans notre chambre tout le week-end.

Emma : (Sourire) Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine. (Embrasse)

Regina : C'est bien soldat, maintenant vil tentatrice éloigne-toi de moi sinon on ne mangera jamais.

Pour un juste de retour des choses je lui mords l'oreille et dépose un baiser appuyée dans sa nuque ce qui la fait frissonner.

Emma : Vengeance !

Ses yeux sont noirs de désirs, je crois que le repas va attendre un peu finalement...

 **Trois ans plus tard...**

Emma : (Douleurs) Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?

Regina : (Sourire) Parce que tu m'aime et que bientôt notre fille sera là.

Emma : Plus jamais tu entends, on adoptera le prochain.

Regina : (Embrasse tendrement) Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Je me plie de douleur, bordel comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre par un truc pareil ? Regina a des méthodes diaboliques aussi, et Henry avec son air de chien battu m'a achevée.

Emma : Bordel je vous déteste de vous aimer aussi fort et de ne pas vous résister.

Regina : Langage mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sage Femme : Aller Madame Swan, poussez.

Après un ultime effort je m'effondre sur la table et ferme les yeux.

(Pleurs de bébé)

Sage Femme : Félicitations Mesdames, elle est magnifique.

La sage femme dépose notre fille dans les bras de Regina qui la réceptionne comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Une nouvelle fois j'ai l'impression de voire Danny près de moi et je souris en fermant les yeux.

Emma : Les deux femmes de ma vie réunies, mais on adoptera le prochain et c'est non négociable Gina.

Regina : (Rires) Promis mon amour, tu veux prendre notre petite Princesse, je vais chercher Henry et prévenir les autres.

Regina dépose notre fille dans mes bras m'embrasse et commence à partir mais je la retiens par la main.

Emma : Reste un peu, juste nous trois, stp.

Elle s'assoit près de nous et je pose ma tête contre son cœur. Elle me caresse les cheveux tendrement en regardant notre fille en souriant.

Emma : Bienvenue dans la famille Swan ma Princesse.

Regina : Bienvenue ma Noah.

Plus tard ma famille et mes amis sont réunis autour de moi, Regina et allongée près de moi et je suis lovée dans ses bras.

Killian : Allez Love, dis-nous qui va être le parrain.

Ruby : Et la Marraine ?

Henry : Le rôle du grand frère est déjà pris. (Sourire)

Regina : Pour Henry c'est August et Tink alors pour Noah ont a décidé que ce serait...

Emma : Killian et Ruby, et Belle est promue Tata.

Belle : Cool, ça me convient bien.

Killian : Youpy, tu vas voire ma puce je vais t'apprendre plein de truc pour rendre dingues tes mamans, juste retour des choses quand on voit tout ce qu'elles ont appris à Bae.

Je souris et ferme les yeux, je suis épuisée mais vraiment Heureuse. Killian et Belle ont eu un petit garçon il y a deux ans dont je suis la Marraine et mon père le Parrain. Auguste et Tink sont fiancés, le mariage est prévu pour dans six mois. Mes parents profitent de leur retraite et couvent nos enfants ce qui nous permet d'avoir du temps pour nous. Ruby a rencontré une charmante Docteur du nom de Dorothy et sont mariées depuis un an. Ma famille est heureuse, je suis heureuse et je m'endors sereinement en pensant à mon frère, Jamie, Lyly et les remercie d'avoir été là pour moi.

Regina : Ok tout le monde dehors, Emma a besoin de dormir. Tout le monde m'embrasse et Regina se lève mais je m'accroche à elle fortement.

Emma : Reste.

Regina : Tu vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi une nuit !

Emma : (Boude) Ce n'est pas vrai, je dors mieux quand t'es là, c'est tout.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es une horrible menteuse, dors je ne bouge pas. Profite de quelques heures de repos tant que tu le peux, parce que Noah ne va pas tarder à se faire entendre.

Emma : (Se cale dans les bras de Regina et s'endort) Elle a une super et magnifique seconde maman qui s'en occupera.

Regina : (Embrasse) Flatte-moi, dès que tu sors d'ici tu te lèveras aussi.

Emma : A vos ordres Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est bien Soldat, dors maintenant.

Je soupire et m'endors rapidement bercée par les battements du cœur de Régina. On a nié cette attraction longtemps mais au final, qu'importe, quand on voit le résultat.

Emma : (Endormie) Je t'aime Gin...

Regina : (Sourit tendrement) Je t'aime aussi mon amour, dors.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
